We'll make it!
by LazyAuthoress
Summary: The BitBeasts have somehow bonded further with humans and now Takao finds himself in a problematic situacion. KaiTy, yaoi, Mpreg. Now censored!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me. (I wish it did :P)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

**Old A.N.: Hi there! After a long time reading other people's fan fiction I finally got the guts to write one of my own. It's my first fan fiction so don't be too mean with me :P. Always open to suggestions to improve my writing. There won't be a lemon in every single chapter (sorry) but they will increase near the end of the story. And finally… English is not my native language, so if you see grammar and vocabulary mistakes or sentences that don't make sense, please tell me; I will rewrite it. If you took the time to read this: Thank you very much (deep bow)!**

**New A.N: Hey guys! Just came back from a long hiatus and decided, while procrastinating, that I should reread old fics for grammar mistakes. So I reposted all of them, none censored (lets see how long that lasts), all revised. I've included some new names in the thank section in the last chapter. **

xxx

Prologue

Everything seemed rather normal around Bakuten City. The birds were flying happily. Children played around with their beyblades. And people were transforming or becoming wild. Wait! That's not very normal! Well… it was, apparently.

Dr. Judy studied this phenomenon for a couple of months and finally reached a conclusion.

"The BitBeasts appear to have formed stronger bonds with their partners and that caused bladers around to gain some of their physical capabilities." That made many players excited to discover these new "powers" leading to some stupid accidents but nothing major serious.

It was somewhat difficult to know when it all started because almost no one noticed apparent changes. In fact, Max was the only one in the Bladebreakers to realize he had changed. On his family beach vacations he noticed that he could stay many hours (he did all day, concerning his parents to "death") under water without the need to breathe.

Apart from that, Rei started eating his meat a little more raw but that was it. Or was it?

There was a restless boy in a Dojo somewhere in this city. That boy, 3 times champion of beyblade, had a very serious problem. He had heard many things from Seiryuu about dragons and their life cycles, and one particular point was scaring him. One about the way dragons came up to avoid extinction. Since they were out of females, dragons managed to mutate their male bodies in order to being capable of having babies.

Of course a normal boy wouldn't need to concern himself with such a matter, but now he had Seiryuu's capabilities! And more importantly, he had someone that could have had impregnated him!

Not that was a bad thing! In fact it was the happiest part of his demise. It made him happy that it had worked out somehow, and he and Kai were now dating for about two months. Of course it seemed longer, considering that their connection had always been strong, from the moment they had met till now. All of that was great but the real problem was their "little" marathons that had started two weeks prior.

_**Flashback**_

_The party was being great. People were enjoying themselves and having a blast. Well, Takao was… He had yet to realize that his alcohol tolerance was kind of low. Of course, everybody else had already figured that out. _

"_Isn't he going to fall over anytime soon?" asked Rai when Takao finally let the White Tigers breathe. "And where is the birthday boy?"_

"_Who knows...? He took a few bottles of vodka and when missing. He must be waiting for someone to go look for him." chuckled Rei glancing at Takao. 'Very subtle'. _

"_You are saying Kai wants me to go look for him?" on the good side, alcohol seemed to make Takao more perceptive. _

_Nobody answered but all smirked slightly. Annoyed, Takao decided to go get more booze but Hiromi kept him safe mostly by threatening to kick him in the nuts if he did._

_It was already past midnight and the party was at its end, people dispersing and Takao more sober (but not totally) was getting concerned about Kai. He hadn't come back after disappearing earlier. _

_Leaving the giant room where the party was being held, Takao set on an expedition trough Kai's mansion. He thought maybe his room was the best option. The mansion was creepy at night but that wasn't the reason that set Takao nervous, as soon as he stood beside the door of Kai's bedroom. He had only been there once and decided that it wasn't very good to go back. Their relationship was only in the beginning and that king size bed was giving him very bad ideas. He didn't want Kai to think he was a pervert. He wasn't even sure he was ready for such a big step. 'Focus, Takao!' Knocking slightly he opened the massive door spotting his boyfriend right away. He was facing the large window. The moonlight making him look rather mysterious like something supernatural. 'Sexy gorgeous.' Takao almost drooled._

"_What are you doing here? The party is almost over!"_

"_Hn" was the only answer._

"_Don't be like that! I know you're not a party person but 19 is an important number. Gotta celebrate it with style!"_

_Kai smirked and turned his attention to the bluenette, looking rather thoughtful. He then stood up, went to the door locking it and sat on the bed signaling to a stunned Takao to sit beside him. _

_Gulping nervously the bluenette decided to keep some space between the two of them feeling very aware of Kai's presence. Looking everywhere else besides the dual haired teen, the champion felt himself blush anxiously. "We… We should just go back t…" but Takao lost his sense when Kai broke the small distance between them and connected their lips. So hot… so wet… so good! _

_Out of reflex, Takao closed his eyes in enjoyment as the other one's tongue danced around his lips asking for entrance. Which he happily gave beginning their usual battle for dominance (Kai usually wining). Something was different though… even if Kai was the best kisser between the two of them, Takao was the most active! But now, Kai was being both leaving Takao breathless. Not that he cared much. It was being great, every taste, every movement was heaven. As their tongues battled, he could taste something else besides the usual; 'Kai has been drinking!' It was when Kai's hand suddenly moved to his butt that Takao decided to part their lip lock panting for air._

_He realized that somewhere along the way, Kai had pinned him against the pillows standing just above him, their bodies barely touching. He looked nervously at Kai that was looking rather hungry. Takao felt his blood run south when Kai licked his lips seeming very amused by Takao's nervousness._

_Getting an evil idea Kai moved up to the window and retrieved the rest of the vodka before getting back to his "seat" eyeing a very confused teen. He then drank quite a lot before locking lips with his boyfriend again forcing the liquid down his throat. _

"_Hey!" Takao cough in distress "What was that for?" but starting to feel quite more relaxed afterwards. Suddenly, having Kai on his top wasn't so scary anymore. It was actually quite arousing! He pulled the dual haired teen down joining their lips again resuming the tongue battle._

_Takao gasped a little when Kai's hand started moving along his side again but not resting on his butt like before. Kai actually started rubbing his butt cheeks trough his jeans making him moan slightly deep in the kiss. After a while his other hand dared further, by making his way under his shirt all the way to his chest with a tortuous feather like touch that made Takao moan and groan higher while rubbing Kai's back and bottom greedily. Takao felt jolts of pleasure when Kai rubbed and pinched his nipples unintentionally bucking his hips up. The contact made Kai groan lustfully. Quickly he pulled the younger teen's shirt off while nibbling and sucking alongside Takao's jaw down to his neck and chest where he started teasing his nipples with his mouth earning loud moans from Takao that was now fighting with Kai's garments._

_Takao thought that could not be a better torture; Kai's mouth on his chest, his hand stroking his inner thigh but never touching the aching bulge on his pants. He wanted more and more. Feeling bold (blessed alcohol) Takao stroke Kai's hair while he reached to his hand guiding it to the right place. Kai pulled away from the kiss smirking panting far less than Takao 'Man, he is too fit!' making him frown slightly. That look was quickly dissolved from his face as soon Kai's hand rubbed him. More! He wanted more! More of Kai! Takao thought how much their clothes were annoyingly in the away. _

"_Kai… pants!" Takao felt Kai chuckle while almost ripping his jean and boxers._

_The dual haired teen gazed upon the beautiful creature beneath him, stunned. Everything about him was gorgeous and arousing. He watched amused as Takao whimpered in anticipation, his erection standing proud leaking pre-cum. Kai ran his fingers alongside the length making Takao groan. Extremely turned on, Kai bent forth kissing Takao again while pumping him lightly. Takao ran his hand along Kai's torso and back exploring lovingly every little part of his lover's body._

_Kai palmed Takao's sack tickling him a little before stroking his length seriously this time. "Kai!" Takao kept moaning and gasping for air feeling his toes curl and his muscles tense getting close._

_Sensing it, Kai broke the kiss, sucking a trail from Takao's lips to his stomach. He licked his head earning a gasp and soon swallowed all of the erection making Takao yelp. "…Aahh! God… Kai!" _

_It was hard, no, it was impossible to think while Kai's mouth was doing something so pleasurable to him. In that precise moment Takao had no worries whatsoever. All Takao could do was feel, and he felt when he reached his climax! Releasing his pent up passion on Kai's mouth. _

"…_Kaaiiiii!" Kai felt the warm substance trickle down his throat and swallowed all of it sucking Takao dry. He then looked at the teen in front of him; his eyes were closed and his mouth was faintly open, his face revealing the pleasure he was feeling, still on his high._

_Kai started removing his own pants and boxers looking around for lubricant. He found none._

_Takao regained conscience when he felt Kai's fingers pressed against his mouth._

"_Suck." He commanded. Takao followed accord still not really aware of reality. Kai groaned loudly when he felt Takao's tongue teasing him quickly pulling them and softly rubbing his virgin hole making him moan. He pushed one finger in watching as a much more awake Takao whimpered. He pushed in and out a couple of times before adding a second finger. Takao was in pain and uncomfortable but then Kai brushed against a certain spot that made him literally scream in pleasure. He didn't even felt when Kai added an extra finger because he quickly came back to the said spot. He whimpered at the loss when Kai pulled his fingers out._

_Suddenly aware of what Kai was about to do, Takao became very nervous, the alcohol fading from his system. Noticing the change, Kai bent forth and kissed him gently. "It's fine. I love you, so it's fine." Takao blushed hard at these words. There had never been an official love confession. After the Justice Five tournament, they became together naturally, their bond strong enough to overcome words. Takao had said it to Kai a couple of times but Kai never before expressed his feeling trough words. It felt nice. It felt like, it would really be ok. So Takao nodded and Kai pushed inside. It was painful, God it was!_

_Kai had to use all of his strength to keep himself from moving. Being inside Takao was too good to believe. Takao's face was torn from pain and Kai regretted not having used real lube. _

"_Are you alright?" Takao opened his eyes slowly and breathe deep coaxing himself to relax. "…Gimme a moment." He started moving his hips on circular motions trying to adjust to having Kai inside and hoping to find that spot again. Kai understood, no words needed, and held Takao's hips moving himself just enough to find the set of nerves using his mental map and making loud moans escape from Takao. "Move now." He did, slowly in the beginning but moving faster over time, Takao's moans arousing him to an all new extent. The pleasure was inhumane and when Takao though it couldn't became better, it did. Heat accumulating on his body, warning him. His body shaking in anticipation. "Hhaa… Kai… again…I'm…!" _

"_Go ahead." _

_Takao threw his head back when Kai started jerking him in time with is penetration, screaming in ecstasy and reaching his second orgasm. When Takao's walls tighten around him, Kai released inside with a loud groan. He let himself fall lazily on top of his lover. _

_After some comfy moments Kai forced himself to pull the cover on top of them. He didn't want his dear dragon to catch a cold. Feeling warmer and secure, Takao cuddled with Kai both pulling the other on a tight hug. They soon started drifting away. "Kai?" _

"_Hn?" _

"_I never got you a birthday present!" _

_Kai chuckled "It's fine. You just did." _

"_Kai?" _

"_Hn?" _

"_Happy Birthday… Love you." _

_Kai hid his face on Takao hair to disguise his upcoming smile. "Hn" And with that he put an end to anymore talking that night._

_**End of Flashback**_

While remembering that night, Takao felt his blood travel south. It ended up becoming natural to them, like breathing. Kai had assured him that he was also a virgin so there had never been a real need to use a condom. Takao sighed while looking at the shelves in front of him. He had made his way to a store in his neighborhood that sells everything. From food to books to car pieces. It was weird but convenient. That was why most people called it the "Convenient Store".

He stared for a while not knowing which would work better and grabbing frustrated, ten different types. While paying for the items he noticed the peculiar look the cashier was giving him. Thinking back to his best Kai impression (they work great when you don't want to be bothered) Takao sent a terrible glare to the poor guy.

"What? Do you have a problem with my purchases? A guy can't buy whatever he pleases?"

The cashier, scared, shook his head before finishing the sell quickly and handing him the plastic bag with the items.

Takao sighed again when he finally left the place. It was not that guy's fault. He would have done the same if it was someone else. Sighing again Takao dragged his feet back home with his plastic bag and his ten pregnancy tests.

xxx

**TBC**

**A.N.: So? How was it? Review please.**


	2. Moment of truth

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

xxx

Takao was anxious. He would admit to anyone that fighting against Voltaire or even BEGA was a lot easier than having to wait while his future was being decided! Okay… no need to be so dramatic, but some of the f*****g tests took almost 5 minutes to make sure they were correct. He had left the bathroom before, abandoning the tests, and was now roaming in the kitchen waiting, circling around the tabled like a lunatic. He had first decided to eat something while waiting, but he was far too nervous. 'Dammit!' He sighed deeply feeling very depressed.

"Takao! What in the name of… What is all of this?"

Oh, right! Hitoshi had come for a visit last week, and looked like he had gone to take a leak.

Hitoshi stood by the door with a not so amused face. "Well?"

"They are pregnancy tests."

"Oh, really?! (sigh) And whose pregnancy are you testing, may I ask?"

Takao gulped nervously. Hitoshi hadn't taken very well the revelation of his little brother's love interest. "Mine."

For moments they only stared the other but then Hitoshi broke in a hysterical laughter. "Really! Then, why are they all positive?" He kept laughing until he started gasping for air. "Seriously! Takao, you know that male can't… Takao?" But his little brother had long fainted.

xxx

Max, Rei, Kyouju, Hiromi and Kai were making their way to the Kinomiya Dojo happily talking about the new improvements to this year's tournament (except Kai, who never looked happy and was very quiet). They were very excited about the new possibilities given the fact that they had now that so spoken stronger bond with their bitbeasts.

They knocked out of politeness but entered without waiting, the Dojo was like a second house to them. They were greeted with silence.

"Weird."

"Yeah! Takao, as far as I know could still be sleeping but I was sure Hitoshi and Grandpa would be up."

They roamed through the house their concern increasing with each division. Rei then heard a muffled noise in the kitchen. Concerned that it was a thief that had caught the opportunity while the owners were away all, except Kai (because he has his own style) who preferred his launcher, equipped themselves with the extra wooden swords that Grandpa "kept" in the house. Any part of the house!

On their stances, they all prepared to jump inside and take down the burglar! But it was just Hitoshi. He looked tired to the bone and was drinking a big mug of coffee.

"Why are you swinging that inside the house? Is dangerous you know!" He was supposed to be threatening but it actually sounded as if he was afraid of the answer.

"We thought you were a burglar!" Yup! Leave the embarrassing confessions to Maxie.

"Me? You are the ones who entered a house that is not yours swinging wooden swords like crazy! I should call the police, you know!" They all shrugged. Hitoshi was sometimes mean when annoyed, but none had ever seen him this mad. Hitoshi sighed softening his glare. "Sorry. It's not you I'm mad about. I took it all on you guys. (deep sigh) No, the one I'm mad is…" Then his glare came back and he abruptly stood walking in a menacing way to a point behind them. "You stupid son of a…".

xxx

Almost half an hour had passed since they managed to calm down Hitoshi. They all were awkwardly silent. He had just explained them the situation. 'If I expected to hear something like this in my life time, I was expecting it to be more Hiromi related!' Rei though. Deep in their minds they all were somehow thinking it. Kai in the other hand seemed to be in shock. Not even the black eye given by Hitoshi seemed to have disturbed him. But he hadn't moved since the revelation. Some questioned if he was indeed breathing.

After a while Kyouju broke the silence. "Where is Takao now?"

"Hospital… He and Grandpa left this morning." And until dinner time, no one else spoke or moved.

xxx

The door closed loudly when Takao and Grandpa came back later at dinner time. Every one rushed to welcome them. They looked dead beat. Takao even had a slight gray color on his face. He let himself fall on the couch very ungracefully hugging a pillow. Soon they heard sobbing and crying.

"What happened? You were there all day!"

Grandpa had picked a wooden sword (another one) and was practicing bat swing with it now. "Actually, we only been there until around midday. (Swing) We spent the rest of the day trying to mislead the stupid doctor!" He gave a few more swing before putting it down tiredly. "But I still think he followed us home. Be careful when you open the door! Takao, you sleep in my room tonight." He then left to the kitchen to make dinner, mumbling about what sounded like: "military research facility".

Another silence broken only by Takao's muffled cry filled the room. After a few minutes Kai moved and sit in the couch next to Takao. His body stiffened. He recognized the presence stopping his cries momentarily.

Everybody took the chance to flee the scene back to the kitchen to help with dinner.

Breathing deep Kai turned to look at the beautiful crying dragon. "Are you mad with me?" Takao kept silent for a moment but nodded just a little. Enough to make Kai's heartbeat miss a few beats. "Do… do you hate me now?" Takao didn't hesitate; he quickly shook his head. Kai breathed in relief. He could live with Takao being mad at him (he had sometimes already, more than he should) but not his hatred. "I'm very sorry." Takao nodded again weakly and went back to crying. Kai understood he needed to be alone and left to join the others.

They were all seated around the kitchen tabled waiting for him, it seemed. When Hitoshi saw him he kind of looked disappointed. Grandpa sent him a small glare but that soon faded and was replaced with a very tired face. He signed Kai to sit with them. When he did, Grandpa breathed deep and began explaining.

"Of course the doctor thought we were crazy but he soon changed his mind… (sigh) Takao obviously doesn't have a womb, but he has a strange new organ that connects to his rectum and is secured by thin treads of cartilage to his body walls. It keeps it completely secure on its place but it's feels like it's floating inside him." He stopped for a moment to let everyone absorb the new information. "When I questioned about possible abortions… well… (sigh) he said he wouldn't dare try or any other doctor would. He doesn't know about this new organ and with that the chances of Takao dying in the middle of the operation are very high. The walls of Takao's… huh… male womb… are ticker than a female's but you can still see the inside clearly. You may imagine the rest. He obviously wanted to study Takao and make him a lab rat. We managed to retrieve the echography so he doesn't have real evidence on this matter. That is why I'm deeply concerned. Beware when you leave the house and don't walk alone!" He looked ready to fall to the side. "And I guess this is all."

"What are you going to do with the baby?" Hiromi flinched when Hitoshi glared at her. Grandpa sighed yet again. "We can decide that later. Takao is exhausted. We'll have to talk about it together." He turned seriously at Kai. "That includes you, of course." Grandpa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And speaking of that… Independently of what will happen to the baby, Takao has nine difficult months ahead of him! He will need someone's help to get through it with is sanity intact. Are you, that person?"

"Of course I will stay by Takao's side. And I will help in any way that I can." Kai frowned. He was feeling very tired now. But he figured that he needed to be positive. For Takao. "**We'll make it!**" 'Somehow'.

Grandpa seemed pleased. Hitoshi still refused to look at Kai. And everyone started feeling the effects of the last few hours. Grandpa asked Hiromi to stay with Takao. He didn't want to risk leaving him alone. They all ate in silence, Hiromi coaxing Takao to try and eat something in the other room.

Later that evening after all left, except Kai, who was allowed to sleep in Takao's bed, because the latest would be in Grandpa's room that night, Hitoshi patrolled the garden and the house, for good measure. The house felt in another silence, but this time, it wasn't awkward, just tired.

xxx

**A.N.: How was it? Review please!**


	3. Let's be positive!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

xxx

The Bladebreakers, minus Takao, were standing in front of a big desk. It wasn't just any desk! It was Mr. D.'s desk. They all cared much for this man and that wasn't helping making their job easier. The next tournament would begin along with Takao's fifth month. He wouldn't be in shape to fight. Or to avoid the media. It wasn't easy to break this news to the old man.

Mr. Dickenson had been very serious from the beginning till the end. When they finished we frowned deeply. "It's sad, but I guess there is nothing we can do."

They were suddenly surprised by the office door opening abruptly. And even more when Hitoshi walked in and told them.

"Good, you are all still here." He then bent a little to catch his breath. "I'm here in Takao's behalf since Grandpa has him locked up in the house. Well… He has now."

They were all a little confused. "Well Hitoshi, the kids already told me what happened. It's a shame, but we'll wait until next tournament to see Takao's performance again." Hitoshi frowned. "That's the issue. It's not just this tournament. I'm here to… announce the official retire of the current beyblade champion."

Everyone in the room let their mouths fall to the ground. Max jumped on Hitoshi looking very distressed. "You are punishing him by forcing him to quit?!"

Hitoshi lifted his hands in defense. "Calm down! It wasn't our decision… It was Takao's." Silence filed the room. "And we are not going to punish him. This all situation is traumatizing enough."

"Why?" It had been Kai to question.

Hitoshi shrugged sadly, sighing. "Because… Takao wants to keep the baby."

There were walls with more expressions than the people in that room. Slowly they all recovered from the revelations. It was Hiromi who spoke first. "But… Wasn't he totally depressed because of this? He barely touched his food this last week!"

Hitoshi spoke quietly and calmly. "Takao wasn't depressed. He was afraid." More confusion. "Everything changed from one moment to the next and Takao got scared for the future. He kind of got lost."

Kyouju fixed his glasses and asked somewhat shyly. "So… Why the sudden change?"

Hitoshi looked like he was in pain for a moment. He shrugged again while holding his head with one hand. "Daichi.".

"?"

_**Flashback**_

_That morning the first thing that Daichi had done after coming back from the visit to his home village, was to try and challenge Takao. But after noticing that he looked more dead than alive, he had looked up for enlightenment from the rest of the family. That had included a very graphic explanation from Grandpa and how babies were formed and how they were "generally" born. After that, not Hitoshi or Grandpa saw him more, and neither they saw Takao. Very concerned (more Grandpa than Hitoshi) they had both looked everywhere for him. But only after giving up and coming back home, Takao and Daichi returned. _

_Grandpa almost swore to kill them. But Takao only looked to them with a very serious expression. "I have made a decision." He took a big breath. "I wish to keep the baby. Even if you disapprove and don't support me, nothing will make me change my mind." He then stared at the two of them waiting for the comeback. There were a lot. Takao's irresponsibility, his young age, his own dreams, but mostly, there was the money. There would be another mouth to feed in the house. And to dress._

_But Takao barely hesitated. "Then I will quit beyblading. I will find a job." _

"_But… what about Kai?" _

_Takao hesitated for the first time. He looked thoughtful. "This is a decision of my own. I would be more than thrilled to share this experience with Kai if he accepts my decision. But even if he disagrees, I will keep the baby. I can't force him…" At this, they were incapable of arguing more and Hitoshi promised to tell Mr. D. about the matter._

_Takao then leaped happily to his room, carrying a wooden sword, for protection (Grandpa insisted) and sealed himself in, doing God-Knows-What!_

_Slowly they both turned to Daichi. "Where the hell did you take him?!"_

_Daichi grinned joyfully. "Takao needed a different perspective! So we went to… a Baby Store." _

"_What!?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that summarizes most of it…" Hitoshi sighed.

Mr. D. cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Well… I will only announce this closer to the tournament to give Takao sometime to adjust…. It is a shame. Truly a shame…" And sighing sadly he dismissed them from his office.

Hitoshi glared at Kai. "Grandpa wanted for you to know that **he** is sorry we were talking about this matter without you." But Kai was looking too shocked to answer just yet. He wasn't exactly scared; but he wasn't feeling so well either. He had to admit that he wasn't so sure about all of this. He hadn't truly though about that matter carefully yet.

xxx

When they reached home they were greeted by Daichi who wisely ducked out of Hitoshi's reach. Hiromi was the first to start questioning. "Really? A Baby Store! How come you thought about something like that?"

"Well, old hag (huge smack from Hiromi)… I kind of know Takao! I knew he was only thinking bad stuff so I showed him the good."

Max nodded to this like if Daichi had just explained to them the Theory of Relativity.

"How can someone just snap from something like that?"

Daichi just grinned widely. "Well… he wasn't so prone to it in the beginning because he thought he would stand out. But then we started looking at the baby clothes and baby toys, Oh, and there were a lot of babies in the store so that helped too! Takao started getting excited and I practically had to drag him out of there. We ran home then, Takao dragged me, so that he could tell you guys about his decision."

They were all dumbstruck. It seemed surreal that something like baby items could change so much about one's opinion about things.

"That is stupid. I have to talk to Grandpa. Where is he?"

Daichi's smile grew evilly. "Oh! I don't think you want to know…" He swung back and forth on his annoying monkey like ways. "After all… Takao dragged him to the dark side!" Then laughing manically he ran outside to patrol the house and the garden. He had taken that job to himself after hearing about the mean doctor that was stalking Takao.

Hitoshi worried for the worse ran in to Takao's room. There his concerns were proven to be real. Takao had taken of the closet old boxes and bags with his baby clothes and toys. Grandpa was sitting in the floor rubbing the tears from his eyes while clutching to a small baby garment.

"How could you? How did you manage to do this? Grandpa was supposed to be on my side!"

Takao eyed him strangely and his overreaction but soon burst into laughter. Everyone, even Grandpa, eyed him. It seemed as if a long time had passed since the last time they had seen Takao smile. Seeing him laugh made them feel like things were going to be okay. Takao had always been their light. Even if he couldn't compete he could still guide them.

Takao explained, after being able to stop laughing, that he had been searching for his baby stuff because, while at the store he looked at the prices. Those things were expensive! But considering they were poor, that also meant that they probably also kept everything. So he was looking through things to see what was missing and what extras they need.

Everyone was stunned by this demonstration of maturity and responsibility. They attributed it to the new hormones floating inside Takao.

He also explained that Grandpa came to make him eat something, but ended up getting nostalgic and kept disorganizing everything Takao had done, mumbling things like "Oh, this was Hitoshi's first toy!" or "I remember when Takao first wore this!". He had said it so many times while turning everything into chaos repeatedly, that Takao actually started suspecting that he was trying to sabotage his efforts.

Everyone teardropped at that. Hitoshi helped drag Grandpa out of the room so that Takao could continue his task.

On the living room, they discussed on how much a baby could change things around it. Rei and Kyouju talked about the new strategies they would need now that they were short by a member and if the team should disband or not. Hiromi and Max started making a list of baby names, just for the fun of it. Daichi was still outside and the rest of the Kinomiya family was making dinner. Kai had excused himself and went home. None seemed pleased with Kai's decision but said nothing to stop him.

When dinner was served Takao came and ate like he hadn't in days (he actually hadn't). But everything was cheerful again and everyone seemed glad that he was in high spirits again.

The teen asked where Kai was. Hitoshi coldly confessed that he had left. Takao sighed assuming a very serious expression. Everyone held their breaths at the odd sight, except the Kinomiyas and Daichi who had seen it earlier that day. "I hope he comes back. We need to talk." And no one said anything more.

The next day came cheerfully like everyone had forgotten it could be, as Hitoshi and Grandpa scavenger-hunted for something in the garden barrack, releasing clouds of ancient dust.

Meanwhile the gang escorted Takao to the "Convenient Store" to buy a book or two.

They found some interesting ones about the pregnancy for the mother, the development of the fetus and Takao brought an extra one about correct diets and exercises to do during the time. The gang joined and offered him a fourth as a present, about the labour. That topic still scared the hell out of him and the blunet was looking a bit gray as he eyed the item.

When paying, Takao caught the surprised look of the cashier. Grinning inside, he performed the same stun he had some days ago. "What? Do you have a problem with books as well? As a client I couldn't feel more offended!" he glared. The poor guy apologized scared to death. When they left he wondered if he would see a child in the arms of that boy in nine months. He feared the answer.

The others walked confused behind Takao not really understanding what that had been about.

Once they arrived they were greeted by big pieces of wood. Literally!

"We found it. I knew we hadn't thrown it away. It may have termites but we can take care of that or replace what needs to be replaced. It needs a new painting job anyway!" Grandpa chirped merrily.

He continued joyfully until Hitoshi decided to put them out of their misery. "You weren't old enough to remember… It's our crib." Everyone eyed the wood pieces recognizing now the crib parts that had been put apart to take less space. "If we look hard enough and survive another hunt in the pit of scary dust bunnies we may find the feeding chair as well." Takao went around the whole living room, avoiding the wood, hugging them both. Later that night, after dinner, another surprise seemed to be waiting for them.

xxx

**TBC**


	4. Thank you for staying

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

**A.N.: Okay… I really, really would like a review. So… I'll tell you what… the first person to review can ask me to include something in the story (if it doesn't change the original idea I have). If within reason I will try to add it in latter chapters. **

xxx

The Blitzkrieg Boys made their way through the Kinomiya Dojo. They were carrying plastic bags and some cardboard boxes. Yuriy, Sergei and Boris all walked confidently grinning. They offered the items to a stunned Takao. It was only when a somewhat shy (OMG) Kai showed behind them with an item of his own that confusion was lifted. He was holding a transportation chair for babies.

Kai stood in front of Takao letting him see the chair. They didn't say a thing; yet, like always, there was no need for words. But this time, everyone in the room understood. The chair was not new. It was worn out, showing its true meaning. This was Kai's answer.

Slowly, Takao leaned closer, kissing Kai sweetly. He then sat in the floor, going through the bags like he had no doubts about what was inside. They were filled with baby clothes and toys also worn out. Kai sat beside Takao without a word. They simply leaned closer supporting each other's weight.

While the Blitzkrieg Boys made themselves confortable, the Bladebreakers couldn't help but be a bit scared. That fact that Kai had brought his baby stuff wasn't that strange. He had seen Takao's effort the day before and made his own decision. No! The scary part was the physical evidence of Kai's childhood. Imagining their captain as a baby was very disturbing! They all just assumed he had been summoned through a satanic ritual and appeared just like he was at the present.

Takao, meanwhile, was having fun going through Kai's stuff. There were a lot of useful extras, even if they were all very thick. There were also a lot of small blazers. "They are not cute. I never, past, present or future, dress cute! And probably a little bit too warm, they are Russian, but I wanted to contribute. Even if we are rich I had my hopes that my mother had kept some things." Takao only nodded focused on his task.

After that, everyone start talking to each other's. Yuriy and the other Russians were disappointed with Takao's retire but they understood. No one seemed very surprised of the fact that Kai was too. It was only natural.

After a while of fun every attention was focused on a somewhat pissed Kai. "I told you already… No!"

But Takao just giggled. "But its unavoidable isn't it?" He then giggled some more.

"Stop imagining me in baby clothes or as a baby!"

Takao pretended to pout. He got up and returned almost immediately. He handed Kai a very small and cute baby pajama. "There! Now have your revenge. You can imagine me in baby clothes too."

Kai smirked. "That is different. You are naturally cute so there isn't much of a difference."

Takao turned an amusing shape of red but didn't look away. He set the little garments; his and one of Kai's close, and watched them with awe. He then frowned. The difference in size was astronomic. "Say… how old were you when you wore this?"

"A couple of months."

Yuriy said something in Russian that made the boys laugh hard. Kai said only one word in Russian and silence returned to the room, although, some color left.

Takao turned curiously to his lover. "What did they say?"

"Nothing worthy…"

But Yuriy had recovered already. "I said you were born a shrimp."

Takao frowned and Kai glared only to rest his eyes on the small garment again. It was really small. And cute. He picked it up looking at it thoughtfully. The years made the fabric thinner and smother. "Were you born early?"

Takao still looked a bit sad. "No. I was born with 42 weeks. The doctors said that my mother's health had something to do with it." No one talked about that topic again. They all knew that Takao's mother related issues were somewhat of a taboo.

By the end of the night, Takao finally reached the toys. He noticed that unlike his, that had a lot of lights and noises to keep the baby entertained, Kai's were meant to stimulate the mind. Takao felt somewhat sad by this. He wondered if Kai ever had fun on his all life.

Everyone had left hours ago. Rei half dragged Max out of the house when he fell asleep on the couch. Only Takao and Kai were left in the room. Kai was semi-conscious because he was resting his face in Takao's neck breathing slowly. Hitoshi and Grandpa were god-knows-where. The only really awake person on the house was Takao. He couldn't help it could he?! If Kai was more awake he would remember that Takao's neck and ears, now thoughtfully tortured by his breath, were his most sensitive places.

That entire situation in the last few days made a lot of stress pile up inside of the dragon. He was now feeling the result. But he was also scared… What if Kai didn't do anything anymore? This all situation started because of it. Takao moved uncomfortably accidently rubbing his growing erection against the fabric of his jeans. Kai woke with his lover's moan. He could recognize it within a million. "Looks like someone has a problem." Takao moaned loudly when Kai's voice hit full blow on his ear. He loved to get attention on his ears. But this was no good. Hitoshi banned sex in the house (when he was present). Takao was feeling extremely itchy now. He had to cover his mouth when Kai rubbed the bulge in his jeans. "Kai… n-no…"

Kai leaned closer making sure his mouth has directly on Takao's ear. He whispered in the voice he knew he loved. "We both need to relax a bit. Besides… stress harms the baby."

If Takao hadn't been fighting (failing miserably) to keep his breath steady or trying to block the pleasure chills from Kai's voice and breath on his ear, he might have smacked his lover's head. "N-no… Hitoshi…"

"Don't moan his name! Let's go to your room."

"It's impossible…with… ah… hand… aahh… too suspicious… ah… bathroom…" Kai didn't need to be told twice. He carried Takao bridal style, silently, locking the bathroom door behind himself.

The two fell on the floor fighting with each other's clothes while kissing fervently. They moved desperately, only need guiding them. Kai sucked teasingly on Takao's nipples earning quite an amount of moans. "More… ah…" Takao moved Kai's hands making him grope all of his body. Kai, shocked, felt his beloved dragon rub against his body, their now naked erections creating a very presentable friction between them.

Takao seemed more sensitive than usual. Kai moved to lick the Takao's earlobe while still rubbing their manhood's and teasing his cute lover's nipples. Takao never been so vocal either. Kai was loving it. His lover's moans so close to his ears were making him very turned on. He wanted to fuck Takao to oblivion. Yet… he hesitated. Takao whimpered when Kai stopped his ministrations. "Don't stop now! This is cruel! I'm fucking pregnant you know!" Yes, he was pregnant. That was why he was so sensitive. That was why…

Takao was getting concerned with Kai now. What was wrong? "Kai…?" But soon he forgot about everything. When Kai resumed his groping Takao's mind went blank. Kai had closed the distance between them and was now rubbing his own nipples over Takao's while kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Their foreskin pulling back and forth as they were grounded together. Takao was starting to feel frustrated though. He wanted Kai inside but his mouth was occupied making it impossible to voice his need. So instead he pulled his hips higher against his boyfriend. Of course he understood. But…

Takao's yelp of surprise was drowned by Kai's mouth as he started finger fucking him immediately finding his sweet spot. He was close, so close… but Kai didn't enter him like he though he would. Instead he kept rubbing.

When heat started piling, Takao decided there was no point fighting it if Kai wasn't going to pound him. So, as Kai abused his prostate Takao let pleasure overcame his body as he released. His scream met Kai's as their mouths muffled the sounds and Takao felt the stickiness in his stomach increase. They let themselves stay still for a while but Takao's concerns were back now that he was done riding his climax. "Hm… Kai?"

Then a loud knock on the door was heard. "What are you two doing in there?! Get out immediately!"

Takao sighed while Kai helped him put his clothes on. He then went to unlock the door. Hitoshi walked in almost immediately. He glared at the dual haired teen like he wanted to strangle him right there. Kai only smirked, leaning to Takao kissing him sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Too shocked to say anything or stop him, Hitoshi only saw him pass and leave the house.

Takao frowned. He wanted to ask Kai about what happened and worse; he still wasn't satisfied! Sighing he went to grab some clothes in his room and came back to the bathroom to shower. As he tried to get rid of the dried cum his mind kept getting back to what happened minutes before. His blood traveled south once more and Takao felt himself with no choice as to finish what his stupid lover didn't. While letting the water roll down his body he grabbed his nipples that were now extremely sensitive and rubbed them softly. He let one of his hands go south and grasp his manhood impatiently pumping it. He kept remembering of all the times Kai touched him, all the places, and found himself trying to mimic his moves imagining the real deal. After a while he got greedy and abandoned his nipple to start rubbing his entrance. He started fingering himself awkwardly; mind too covered in lust to think about what he was doing. God he wanted more! It reminded him of how Kai had left him. It was making him mad and that only made him increase his stroking. He almost cried in relief when he achieved his orgasm. So frustrated…

xxx

During the next week Takao tried to talk to Kai but he kept avoiding the subject. Frustrated he decided to ignore it. He had too much to do anyway. He began reading the books he had bought. He also asked Rei to teach him to cook. He began eating better for he was determined to behave during the pregnancy. Despite his boyfriend giving him the cold shoulder in the first few times Kai managed to accompany Takao reading. He even though him some recipes with lots of foliage, chicken and eggs (those have many important nutrients to the baby). Things were doing great until problems began.

Takao wasn't feeling so good that morning. He got up early because there was no point staying in bed if you needed to use the toilet every 30 minutes! But it only got worse as he entered the kitchen. The smell was making his stomach twist uncomfortably. Unknowingly Hitoshi eyed him looking in a great mood. "Look who is up this early! Come here, I'm making your favorite: bacon and eggs! Takao?" But Takao was nowhere to be seen. Hitoshi found him with his head in the toilet empting his stomach. "You okay bro?" Takao raised his thumb instead of nodding because his head was still in the toilet finishing. When he was done he flushed and brushed his teeth to take the flavor out. "Should I call a doctor?" Hitoshi was still concerned. Takao raised his eyebrows in amusement but declined the offer. He was thinking he should eat something but he couldn't go back to the kitchen. It stinks. Then it hit him.

Hitoshi was getting back when someone stopped him by pulling his sleeve. He turned to a very distressed Takao. "Do we still have ice cream?!"

Hitoshi only eyed him stupefied. He woke as soon as Takao pulled his arm with unimaginable strength. "I think so… Why?"

"Great! Bring it to me!"

"It's in the kitchen."

"Baka! Can't go to the kitchen. It stinks!"

"Stin-stinks?! It's bacon and eggs!"

But Takao was looking kind of angry now so he reluctantly went to get the box of ice cream. Takao eagerly received it. His smile was quickly replaced with a glare. "Where is the spoon?! And the toppings!? How am I supposed to eat like this!?" He nearly shouted. Taken aback Hitoshi ran to the kitchen to get the missing items.

When Takao was done mixing every possible topping, the poor vanilla ice cream wasn't looking so good, but Takao ate it like it was the best thing around. Hitoshi could only stare confused.

The gang arrived while Takao had eaten almost half of it. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw then. "Terrible news you guys! My morning sickness started and… (eats more ice cream) and my food cravings seem to be a little dangerous. Ask Hitoshi for more details." And resumed eating ice cream.

Hitoshi seemed in the verge of tears and no one could help but be a bit scared. Takao was dangerous before when people tried messing with his food. A food craving could duplicate the danger, or worse, triplicate it. They all looked at the door wondering if they should make a run for it.

xxx

**A.N.: How was it? Next chapter will elucidate us about the dangers of having Takao food craving. **


	5. Food Craving

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

**A.N.: So, yeah, I know Kai is acting weird in the end of the last chapter but you will understand it later. This is because the story focuses more in the several stages of pregnancy and the relations between the parents than the beyblade stuff. Many of these symptoms are extremely exaggerated, for the fun of it, so don't think I'm going crazy here! Pregnant woman don't act like this, don't be scared :3 **

xxx

Almost two weeks passed since Max and Rei left to join their respective teams. The Bladebreakers were unofficially disbanded. Daichi stayed for a while but he would soon be going to Russia to join the Blitzkrieg Boys since they were lacking a member now. Kai and Takao were training him. More Kai than Takao, because he wasn't allowed to strain himself.

Hiromi and Kyouju made their life mission to came and keep Takao occupied since he was still under house arrest (for his own good Grandpa said). So every little thing was perfectly good. Right? Wrong!

The Kinomiya household was going through really hard times. And why? Because someone was house arrested and was always complaining about missing food. It wasn't like the food was really missing… It was just that Takao would always want something they didn't have in the moment. And of course, if they did, he wouldn't want it. So, it was almost two weeks after Max and Rei departure that Hitoshi snapped.

"It's not fair! Why are we the ones to put up with him when is all your fault!?" He pointed an accusing finger to a very confused, just walking through the door, Kai. Meanwhile Hiromi and Kyouju made their way in a ninja fashion to the living room. "Every single night! 3 o'clock or 5 o'clock or sometimes both! Chocolate fondue cake! Pickled onions! Pineapple jelly! And let's not forget about the fourteen blocks I had to walk to find that stupid ice cream! No one had the fucking right flavor!" And the complaining kept going on and on. Kai always with his characteristic I-don't-care-pose.

While Hitoshi was distracted, Takao walked to them with a very sweet smile. "Ni-san? We are out of pickles!" Hitoshi shrugged. He eyed the small scary creature with a very cute smile. The horror… Then an evil idea came to him. He pulled Kai to his front like a shield. "He is the father. Make him go!" He waited for the outburst. Sadly for him there was none.

Takao looked from his brother to the dual-haired teen in front of him. He smiled again sweetly. "Will you go Kai? I really can't make my omelet without it!"

"Hnn"

"Great! Buy the brand with the man dressed as a pickle. Oh, and I want them on slices! Ah, and while you are at it get some jelly too! Strawbery!"

"Hn." And in a very dignifying way Kai left. Hitoshi was laughing inside for several reasons: 1) He didn't have to go get the food 2) That brand was hard to find (he knew) 3) And Kai was going to get tortured instead of him!

Takao went back to the kitchen and there he waited patiently… for about 15 seconds almost. Banging noises were heard through the house. Hiromi, quietly, went to check what was going on.

Takao was pushing the chairs to the ground like a little child throwing a tantrum. When no more chairs were standing he did the same to kitchen table. Unsatisfied, he then walked to the living room, with a scared Hiromi running ahead, and proceeded to do the same to the couches. Hitoshi, Hiromi and Kyouju had to restrain him when he turned to the bookshelves. Thankfully, Kai decided to make an appearance that moment.

Hitoshi, even grateful, couldn't help being a little mad. He hadn't been gone over than 5 minutes! Did he bring all of it in so little time?

Takao floated blissfully to his lover in a very cute anime way. "You brought it, right!?"

"Hn" Hitoshi approached them and couldn't help watching in awe. Kai had several bags with the requested items. 'How did he?! Impossible!'.

Takao meanwhile was scavenging through the bags happily. "You weren't as slow as Hitoshi and Grandpa are. Why?"

"I'm rich."

Hitoshi, if not for Hiromi, would have jumped him in rage.

"So, you asked a helicopter to bring those for you or something like that?" Kyouju asked half joking.

"Something like that." None seemed very surprised.

Takao had left already; picking the knocked furniture from the ground on his way like it was the most natural thing in the universe. He was preparing his omelet very cheerfully while humming a happy tune. The others followed him to grab something for themselves.

Hitoshi turned to Kai looking upset. "Aren't you happy to be a rich boy?! That's great, isn't it!? So you won't have any objections as to stay here and relieve me and Grandpa from this terrible task."

Takao almost jumped in excitement. Even if Kai came to visit every single day, he was feeling very lonely in the house.

"So, Takao and I are going to sleep together?" Kai asked with an evil smirk.

"'Course not! You stay in the couch!"

The young dragon felt empty. Kai knew Hitoshi would never allow such a thing but they could always sneak behind his back. Kai had just sentenced them to be under Hitoshi's guard 24 over 24 hours. He had the feeling, no! He knew that Kai had done it on purpose. Over the past few weeks, Kai had put a stop to their physical "actions". He wondered if the Russian didn't want him anymore. No! He still liked Takao. It was not like he was cold towards him (more than normal of course. He was still Kai). But it felt like they had regressed to their first times as boyfriends. They would still kiss, and hug occasionally (Takao loved those), and they would still be intimate. It felt like Kai was restraining himself. Takao frowned. 'Kai is hiding something! He never says anything when he is upset or worried. I will give him some time and let it pass for now! But I will find it out eventually!'

He jumped in shock when a pair of arms surrounded his waist. "I didn't knew that you could add pickles to an omelet." Yeah. Kai was still being affectionate (on his own way).

Takao sighed tiredly but not as sad as usually. "Well, I think you can put anything in it!"

Kai eyed him worried. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Takao laughed slightly. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm generating a living being inside me. It is hard work you know!" Takao laughed while failing to hold a huge yawn. "I guess I'm just going to finish this and then take a nap. I'm glad I don't need to go to the toilet so many times as before but it still cuts on my night sleep."

The phoenix nodded still eyeing him. "Here… I will finish for you. Go lay down." Takao looked at the dual haired teen on his back and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "No can do. If I lay I'll fall asleep instantly and I'm really hungry."

"If you're that tired…" But Takao only flashed him a very bright smile.

As soon as he finished eating the very unpalatable looking omelet, Kai pulled him to the couch not even letting him wash the dishes. "Sleep. Someone else will take care of it." Takao kept pouting until Kai joined him. He laid Takao on top of him and let him snuggle there.

The blunette was so tired and comfortable that he didn't bothered questioning his lover's behavior. Kai's warm was very inviting. He loved snuggling like this but he was only allowed on special occasions. Kai was still Kai after all. There he slept the rest of the day. When he came to he figured he couldn't remember a time when he had slept as well.

That night, Kai, who had napped a little with Takao after a while of watching him sleep, was now having trouble sleeping himself. He was concerned for Takao and while he didn't hate the baby he couldn't help wishing that it would all end soon. The stress had finally caught him and he was feeling extremely exhausted and irritated, although Takao was probably going through worse.

The future scared him. He feared for his and Takao's relationship. Nothing would be the same again. And having to restrain himself around Takao wasn't helping.

Kai rolled on his tight spot on the old couch. He needed to relax and get some sleep. He reached for his cell and looked through his files for a particular photo. He had taken it without Takao noticing. Kai would never survive the humiliation of having people know he liked to look at this image when he needed to relax.

Takao was smiling. Just smiling. Someone had told a joke or something. Takao's smile had something magical for Kai. So natural. So bright. So full of hope. Kai loved it. The photo was blurry but it was enough to remind him of how beautiful it was. Kai sighed, remembering Takao's smile.

While putting his cell back on the small coffee tabled, Kai remembered something from a couple of days. Takao had been seating on that same spot while reading his pregnancy books. His smile that moment was too gorgeous to explain by words. When Kai was regretting not having his cell by hand Takao noticed him. He called him and showed Kai what he was looking at. There were some pictures in the end of the book with babies and their mothers.

Suddenly Kai felt very guilty for having those thoughts earlier. Takao was excited with this! He was already in love with that baby that wasn't even born. Takao and Kai's baby… Kai closed his eyes and pictured it for a moment. Takao holding his… their baby. Of course he had to be smiling. Kai was sure Takao would smile a lot when the baby was born. It didn't felt wrong at all. Takao loved kids. It was the perfect image. Feeling himself relax, Kai allowed a small smile. It would be alright.

He could feel sleep taking over when he was strongly shaken. Grumpily he stood eyeing the one that dared to wake him. It was a somewhat scared Takao.

"Hum… Well… You see… I didn't want to disturb you, but Ni-san said that was the reason you were here."

"Hn… What?"

"Well… we are out of strawberries. I'm really craving for some." Kai sighed deeply. Dam pregnancies! He figured the next 7 months would be very long and tiring.

xxx

The next 5 weeks passed at lightning speed. Daichi went to Russia and things were calmer in the Kinomiya Dojo. This because Takao was now too tired to do anything. Fortunately for Takao (and everyone else) his food craving diminished. His frequent urination problems and morning sickness disappeared allowing him to sleep better.

But he was practically sleeping on his feet (he did twice resulting in a very concerned phoenix). And he was feeling very dizzy because of the low blood sugar.

But that wasn't stopping him from being active. He was still studying his books and trying to learn how to cook. He also began to separate old clothes from Hitoshi and his father. He figured that on his second trimester he would stop fitting on his own clothes. They were both huge and Takao was practically swimming inside their clothes. It took 3 days to clean and wash them all, along with the baby clothes. The pile was humongous and it didn't help that Takao was constantly tired. Hiromi was a great help. She became more patient towards Takao over the months and helped him with the clothes. She also began inspecting the toys putting aside the ones that were broken.

They both created a "calendar" that hung proudly in the bathroom wall with 42 blank squares. With the help of his books and considering the start of his symptoms, Takao estimated that he was 11 weeks. So, 11 squares were crossed. Every day Takao would stare dreamily at it, smiling ever so slightly.

It was a very slow and chilly May morning when Takao came running through the house on frenzy. His pants were undone and he was looking quite excited. He came to the kitchen and took Kai hand and half dragged him to his room.

"At least button your pants." Kai was feeling very cranky that morning. The stupid couch and all of his springs were slowly killing his back keeping him from sleeping.

Takao was oblivious to all of it looking very happy. He lifted his shirt and positioned himself on profile. Kai was feeling confused. Giggling, Takao signed him the place he wanted him to look at. And there it was! Proudly standing on the front of Takao's stomach was a bump the size of a pomegranate.

"My pants are usually kind of loose because they were Ni-san's, but these are tight so I only noticed now. Isn't it cute?"

Kai only stared for a few moments. But soon a new exciting feeling took over. Takao's baby. His own baby. Subconsciously he reached with his hand to touch the small bump but stopped himself embarrassed. Takao sensed it and took his hand pulling it on top of his not-so-flat-anymore stomach. He smiled tenderly.

"It's not like it's going to bite you! Kai…" Without letting him pull his hand, Takao closed the distance between them and embraced Kai.

Kai surrounded his lover's shoulders with his free arm. Takao's head rested on his neck and Kai allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment. Kai gently rubbed the cute bump feeling Takao sigh happily. It all made him doubt all those concerns he had felt in the beginning.

He woke from his happy trance when he felt Takao's muscles tense and his hands griping his jacket. Kai pushed him only enough to see his face. He looked very tense and scared while eyeing a spot over Kai's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Being brought to reality, Takao clenched himself on Kai, hiding his face on his chest. "Outside… On the window… There was a man on the window! He was looking at us!" Kai turned to the said window. He wouldn't even bother looking for the stalker when he was probably long gone.

Surrounding Takao on a protective way, Kai rubbed his shoulders smoothly, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry. I swear that I'll never let anything happen to you or the baby! You have my word!"

xxx

**A.N.: Sorry! I only discovered recently that Kai birthday is August 2****nd****. I can't change the timings now so please bear with. For those interested in it, I'm counting Takao pregnancy on a 42 weeks' time line. Because of the month I originally devised for the baby to be born I marked all the timings thinking about it. I don't know when the championships usually are held but I thought it to be somewhere in the end of June to match Takao's fifth month (17-20 weeks). He is currently in the end of his third month (9-12 weeks). I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review. **


	6. House Arrest

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth)**

**A.N.: You may think that is not like Kai to have doubts, but I wanted to give him a more human side in this story. Kai needs to learn to give love without feeling restrained. A baby is just what he needs to change little by little. Takao let him feel love and soon Kai will give love on his own. Kawai! Can't wait for that to happen! I'll try to update as much as I can this week because I will be out the next one and fell lazy after. I'll try to update once a day so… stay tuned :P**

**xxx**

After the incident, Takao was forbidden to be alone for a single moment. Hitoshi, Grandpa and Kai would patrol in shifts around the house. Hiromi suggested the police but in the end they all agreed that it would bring them more problems.

A couple of days went by and no changes were noticeable. Takao was feeling very tired from all of it. He was starting to feel the effects of being house arrested for so long. The walls and his room were starting to feel very claustrophobic.

Three days later Grandpa summoned an emergency reunion. They all went to the kitchen to talk leaving Hiromi and Takao alone in the living room. She tried to cheer him up the best she could but with no avail. After a while, Takao felt thirsty and asked her to bring him water from the kitchen.

Alone, Takao tried to relax and rest. The time seemed far when he remembered what it felt like to be free. The clock in the wall ticked loudly echoing making the room fell huge. After a couple of minutes listening to the clock Takao started worrying about Hiromi. He got up and walked to the hallway.

Dizziness stroked him short after. It was strong and Takao felt like there was no ground under him. He was standing on a furious rocking sea. Without strength to find a chair, he crouched in that same spot with his head on his knees. He waited, breathing slowly, for the wave of dizziness to leave. But only little relieve came. The walls seemed to want to crush him and the air was heavy.

Craving for some fresh air, Takao stood, when the vertigo allowed, and walked outside. Being careful to leave the door open, just in case, he crouched again near the doorstep breathing with relief the cold morning air. The ground slowly becoming solid once more.

He was starting to feel better when strong hands grabbed him violently. He screamed when he felt himself being pulled away from the house. Takao tried to use his strength to contradict the two men's. But the dizziness came back strongly and he went back to rocking sea. His body gave away and he felt his lower half meet the ground soil.

He was fainting when he heard far away, in the darkness that started surrounding him, shouting, running footsteps, punches and Kai's beyblade. Letting himself be embraced by darkness he remained there for a while enjoying the momentary peace.

Reality came back in the form of something wet and sweet. Takao realized that whatever it was, occurred on his mouth. Not being in the mood to eat or drink he tried to push the thing away but it forced itself inside. Takao had no choice but to swallow as he would end up chocking. He was getting desperate as his body was trying to refuse the liquid but he couldn't move it well. He felt the fluid leave him as he stared spiting and a bright light blinded him.

It took Takao quite a while to understand that his eyes were open. Trying to realize where he was he recognized his own living room. He was lying down on the couch and a small crowd consisting of Grandpa, Hitoshi, Kyouju, Hiromi and Kai were surrounding him. Hitoshi seemed very furious and was screaming something but Takao couldn't perceive what. The meaning of his words wasn't reaching his brain. Kyouju also talked, this time not direct at Takao, but he still couldn't understand. Hitoshi was glaring at him and screamed some more resulting in an equally screaming Kai. Hitoshi kept glaring but said nothing more.

Kai bent and tenderly kissed Takao's front and covering his eyes. Kai said something but again the meaning skipped Takao's brain. They were sweet though, and soon Takao let himself fall in the darkness once more.

He was falling in the blackness. But he wasn't scared. He was safe. He landed on something soft and warm. He stood and walked like floating in a general direction. What he needed was way ahead. He started running until he reached a white room. What he needed wasn't there and he started to panic. Soon, his insides begin to burn. Like hell had set loose. Takao twisted in pain and agony in the floor, his vision starting to fade. A man in white came to his side and laughed at his suffering. "That child died. It is long gone." He said while laughing. Takao forgot the pain on his guts because a greater pain trespassed his heart. He screamed in misery. Tears felt of his face. 'No! No!'

After a few moments, Takao realized he was being shaken strongly. When he recovered his vision he discovered Kai. "It's okay. It was only a dream." Takao appreciated the warm that engulfed him when he and Kai hugged. Kai rubbed his back while stroking his hair. Takao become conscious that he was trembling and coaxed himself to relax. Relying on his senses he tried to grasp what happened and where he was. He was on his room, on his bed, on a mess of sheets. It was dark outside probably late in the night. The sides of his face were wet indicating that he had been crying. His pajamas were also wet which meant he had been sweeting. A dream… It was a dream. Worried, he took his arms from around Kai, palming the bump on his front. It was still there and it looked fine. Takao sighed in relief. "So… what happened?"

Kai eyed him tiredly then crawled to his side, making them lie down back on the bed and cuddle. From the warm in the spot, Takao understood that they had been sleeping in that position previously.

"Well Kino… Takao… I have to say that none of us understands what the hell were you thinking when you went outside… Hitoshi is furious. We all heard you scream and immediately went to save you. There were two of them… They were wearing masks. When they saw us one panicked and dropped you leaving the other alone. He tried to fight us back but we managed to kick his ass. Unfortunately he escaped. But you had fainted and wouldn't come to. Your blood sugar was extremely low. You woke up when we were trying to make you drink some sugar water. Do you remember it?"

Takao frowned. "Barely."

"Well, I'm not that surprised. I made you go back to sleep since you weren't looking so great and then we all started thinking how to improve your safety. But Hitoshi was too upset so we postponed it. We have been sleeping ever since."

Takao rubbed absently his belly. He had been very close to lose his baby. The dragon felt tears flood his eyes.

"Takao… What were you doing outside?"

Takao snuggled more trying to gain more warm. "…needed some air." He felt Kai nuzzle his face on his hair giving him butterfly kisses.

"Sorry, love. I know you hate being locked up."

Takao sighed happily at his lover gentle petting. "It's just that… the inside of the house is already unsafe enough… the outside then… This house is not safe for you anymore!"

Kai embraced Takao strongly, afraid that he was just an illusion. They had been so close to take Takao away. He had been furious when he saw a half awake Takao being dragged without even the least care. Takao hadn't noticed yet but he had some ugly cut and bruises on his knees from being dragged. But mostly, he had been scared. He had been very close to lose Takao. Gently he rubbed Takao's belly along with him. He had been very close to lose their baby.

"I wonder if there is such a safe place. I wish I could go to the doorstep without the fear of being dragged by the next person. I don't care anymore about going outside the house, I would just be happy with going to the garden or something…" Takao sighed sadly but purred contently at the feeling of Kai's hand. It made him feel connected. He was sure the baby appreciated it too.

Suddenly Kai tensed and face palmed himself. "I'm so stupid! I should have thought of this sooner! Dammit!"

"What?"

Kai smirked and hugged him again making himself comfortable. "Tell you tomorrow."

Takao pouted childishly. "Tell me now!"

But Kai silenced him with a kiss. "Tomorrow. It's your punishment."

Takao kept pouting until he felt Kai's hand pet his bump again. He decided to let it go and made himself comfortable for the night.

xxx

The next morning Kai assembled everybody in the living room and made a declaration. "Takao is coming with me to my house!"

There was a general confusion in the room. Takao felt excited and a bit scared. He didn't like the old mansion. Grandpa was thoughtful. Hiromi and Kyouju said nothing. They felt kind of misplaced in all of this confusion. But Hitoshi was mad. "Why would he?! This is his home!" Kai adopted a very serious expression instead of the characteristic glare he used on Hitoshi. He didn't want to lose this argument. "The house is not safe enough! Anyone can walk in here and take Takao away. You don't even have proper locks in the door!"

Hitoshi backed away a little and Grandpa scratched his head sheepishly. "We are poor you see… Nothing to steal." The three non-Kinomiya face dropped at this. Typical.

Kai sighed and continued. "My mansion is big, has tight security and has a safe garden. Takao won't need to be inside the house 24 over 24. He will be able to move freely within the safety of the mansion without being 100% confined."

Hitoshi didn't seem to have a comeback for that so he returned to his seat frowning.

"We'll need to take the baby stuff from the nursery and move it to your house." Takao turned to Grandpa surprised. It was the first time he heard of it. "We were going to surprise you… It's not finished yet." Takao smiled from ear to ear hugging his grandfather.

Kai coughed slightly to gain their attention again. He was looking kind of sheepish now. "There is no need for that… There is already a nursery in my house."

He first stood dumbstroked, but eventually Takao jumped Kai in excitement. He was feeling extremely happy in that moment. Due to the weird looks he was receiving Kai felt the need to explain himself. "Because the baby has two parents with two different houses." He chuckled when Takao eyed him funny. "What? Weren't you planning to bring him for a visit?" Takao's eyes grew to a giant proportion. He delivered quick butterfly kisses to Kai's cheek while giggling like a little kid on Disneyland. The others left, smiling (except Hitoshi), leaving the happy couple alone.

xxx

Packing wasn't easy. Even if they didn't take the crib, they still need to take most of the clothes and toys. Takao also needed to take his own clothes and "new" outfits. So that same evening, a very suspicious group left the Kinomiya residence. They carried several bags and wood swords (Grandpa insisted) except Kai who still preferred his launcher.

They had to walk quite a bit. The Hiwatari Mansion was on the furthest south part of the town. It was pitch black when they arrived. The mansion looked very creepy in the darkness.

Like Kai said, the mansion had a very tight security. The gates would open strictly with a number combination. The house had a backup generator so there was no danger of being locked outside even if the power went off. The box where the password was to be inserted was protected with another strong materials box that was opened with a special key. There were security cameras everywhere and the walls that surrounded the mansion's ground terrains were very tall and intimidating. The main door was also unlocked with a password.

Once inside, Kai flicked the lights on revealing the imposing interior. Takao, Hiromi and Kyouju had already been there but grandpa and Hitoshi were stunned. Since they would probably visit a lot, Kai gave them the main tour. Everyone was confused, and Takao very disappointed, when Kai gave him a room of his own. Hitoshi was suspicious of his attitude but decided that it was something the couple had resolve on his own.

Kai offered them dinner and a room if they wished to spend the night. They all accepted dinner but decided to leave afterwards. Kai told them that he would give them the password when he made copies of the key to the box. Until then they would have to knock.

After everyone left Kai escorted Takao back to his room. He wouldn't be surprised if Takao got lost even if he had just shown him where the room was. After wishing him good night he retreated to his own room.

Feeling a little dejected Takao walked sadly through his new room. It was spacious and he had a king size bed. He jumped it to try the cushions. It was super soft and comfortable. Takao giggled feeling happier.

He grabbed one of his pajamas from his luggage (he had time the next day to hang everything in the closets) and strode cheerfully to the bathroom. All rooms had a private bathroom. And it was big and sparkly too. He filled the tub with water and prepared himself for a well-deserved bubble bath. When he went to the cabinet to check on the bath products he found a dozen different ones. Body oils, bubble gel with different odors and various bath salts. Like a greedy kid in a toy store, he choose a bunch of each, the ones that smell less strong and mixed them all in the water. The smell was still kind of strong but he played in the water relaxing from the last months' events.

When he finally left, his skin was already wrinkling. He sleepily made his way to the giant bed. He turned off the lights and tried to make himself comfortable. After a while he heard cracking. He stood on the bed slightly scared. Without the lamp light the room looked much scarier. There were a lot of weird shadows and noises. After a couple of minutes he left the bed and the room. The mansion was really scary at night! When he reached Kai's room he knocked softly. There was a muffled answer inside so Takao opened the door and walked in.

Kai was lying down in the bed, his hair looking funny and seeming very sleepy.

"Can I sleep here? Just for tonight…"

Kai eyed him through the sleepiness coat. "…Just sleep."

Takao frowned. Kai was definitely avoiding intimate contact with him. "Of course. What else?!"

A small tired smile appeared on Kai's front. When he was sleepy it was easier to let his guard down, but only with Takao. He gestured him to come closer. Takao was still a little taken aback but didn't resist the inviting look of the bed. He crawled under the sheets but kept his distance from Kai. He let a surprised yelp when he felt himself being pull. Kai embraced him from behind and let his head rest on Takao's hair. Takao blushed when he realized that Kai was sleeping with his pajama pants only. A while after, Kai inhaled deeply and asked "Did you use all of the bath products at once?"

Takao pouted. "…Almost." He heard Kai chuckle in the middle of his hair and mumble a sleepy 'Figures'.

When he felt asleep, Kai's breath became deep and slow. Takao tried to focus on it to relax and sleep. He purred when Kai's hand rest itself on top of his belly. Smiling Takao closed his eyes, focusing only on Kai's breathing, his heartbeat and on the sensation of his hand. There was no point worrying about anything now.

That night he dreamed about the baby. He felt really sad the next morning because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember how he looked exactly. He only knew that he was perfect and cute.

xxx

**A.N.: Man! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. By the time you read this I'll be writing the next one, so wish me luck! **


	7. Hello Angel!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

xxx

Life went normally for Takao. Nothing really changed despite the fact that he had changed house. As soon as he became more used to the big mansion he quickly discovered things to do. He was glad that he could go outside now instead of being inside all day. To entertain himself, Takao began a little herbs garden in the back of the house. He wouldn't dare try flowers for fear of the bees. He was allergic after all. His cooking kept improving and now he was making meals for him and Kai, and who ever came to visit them. In all of its years, never the Hiwatari Mansion had been so full of life.

After the first night incident Takao tried to talk to Kai but he avoided the question and seemed decided to never give him the chance to ask again. He kept finding things to entertain Takao with great success.

Even feeling a little sad by Kai's attitude, Takao kept coming back to his bed almost every night because he felt extremely lonely by himself. In spite of some initial protests Kai gave in and simply let him climb whenever he wanted.

So time passed quickly and without incidents. Two more squares were crossed in the calendar Takao brought and he was anxiously waiting to cross the fourteenth. His belly was now becoming not only huge but also very evident under his clothes. Even without knowing the situation, anyone could guess it now!

xxxxxxxxxx

That day Takao arrived late for breakfast and with puppy eyes looked to Kai. "Can I ask you for a BIG favor?"

Kai always had to try his best to keep a serious face whenever Takao did that. "Hn?"

The bluenette took a stuffed envelope from behind his back smiling. "I need you to take this to a certain person."

Kai took the envelope eyeing it. It was sealed but there was no stamp. It was addressed to Sakamoto Shun. There was also an address in one of the corners. "Who is he?"

Takao looked thoughtful for a moment. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't accept my offer. You will understand when you go… So please!"

Sighing, Kai nodded. Takao jumped in cheers. Then he put a serious look. "Listen… When you go there and he finishes the letter he will tell you, Yes or No! If he says Yes, that's great! But if he says No… punch him hard in the guts! (he had to signal Kai to let him finish) If he says No, then he is an asshole and deserves the punch. After the punch, he may change his mind… If he doesn't, make sure to punch him again and then you can leave. If he does, tell him that I am very thankful." Kai stared for a moment but ended up nodding.

And that was how he found himself walking in a somewhat hot late May morning in the middle of downtown looking for a stupid address. It lead him to a tall building and what it seemed to be a small private medical office. There were a lot of women there. Most of them were pregnant. Kai was starting to understand but it confused him the relation between this guy and Takao.

An assistant came to him and politely asked if he had an appointment. "I came in the name of Kinomiya Takao. Can you please give this to mister Sakamoto?" She picked the letter and walked through a door in the furthest corner of the room. Kai was about to leave when he remembered he needed to hear the guy's answer. Trying to distract himself while waiting he started looking around the room. There were several posters in the walls but only a few were about pregnancy. Some were about the human body, others alerted to DSTs, one advised children to wash their teeth. It was a very weird mix. He went to the door of the office to look at the plaque. It read "Sakamoto Shun General Medicine". That sort of explained it.

Bored, he leaned to the wall making his best don't-piss-me-off pose. Only moments after, the far in the corner door opened again, and the assistant and an old lady left. Once they did the presumable doctor Sakamoto Shun appeared at the door step. He wasn't very tall but not too much short either. His hair was a mess of dark green badly tied on a short pigtail. His amber eyes couldn't be hidden completely by his small round glasses. He also looked like he hadn't time to shave that morning.

Sakamoto observed the room landing his eyes on Kai. He called him. Reluctantly, Kai walked to the man. "Are you the one from the letter?" As Kai nodded the doctor pulled him inside closing the door behind them. He walked to his desk starting to open the letter. "Ahhh… There's been a while since I last heard from my cute little darling!" Kai twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. How dared he?! Oblivious to Kai's glare Sakamoto signaled him a chair. Kai seated feeling in a very dangerous mood.

There were four handwritten paper letters in the envelope. While reading, the doctor's face changed a lot. He was first happy, then serious, then confused, amused, serious again, thoughtful, disturbed and many more. While reading he also sent Kai some looks over the paper. The first were amused but they became scared ones towards the end. When he finished he stared at the ceiling while patting with the paper leaves on his chin.

Looking serious again he walked to a paper shredder and disposed of the letter and its envelope. When Kai eyed him funny he explained "Can't risk some else reading that!" Sakamoto reached with his arms behind his head and stretched, very rudely in Kai's opinion.

"Your answer?"

The doctor scratched his chin and looked dreamy for a moment. "Well, is definitely interesting… I'm very curious about it."

"Just to make sure… that is a Yes, right?"

"What? Yeah."

"Great. It would very unpleasantable if I misunderstood you." Sakamoto laughed nervously and rubbed his stomachic vigorously.

When Kai was about to leave he was called again. "You're going to pay for it, right? You're rich, right?" Kai was confused. "Yeah… 'Cause you see… I have the equipment in the other room but I don't think it will be practical to take it with me every time."

"Equipment?"

"Duh! The echography machine and the rest." Kai now understood why Takao had asked him instead of Hitoshi or someone else. He only nodded. "Great! Tell me your address and I'll be there later when I finish things here."

xxx

When Kai arrived home later he found Takao in the garden peacefully reading on his favorite rocking chair. Kai had bought the chair for the nursery but Takao decided to enjoy it from the beginning. He contemplated the scenery until the bluenette noticed him. Takao had to make an extra strong swing to be able to get out the chair. He was getting heavier.

Takao stood expectantly in front of his lover.

"He said yes."

The dragon was looking very happy. He pulled Kai inside through the veranda. "Say… that small guest room you have… You're going to use it?"

They spent the rest of the day cleaning the room and taking the furniture away. It was close to evening when Sakamoto arrived. He kept yelling at the moving man when they weren't careful enough with the equipment. He helped set everything in place when Kai showed him the vacant room. It was very late when they finished and Kai felt obligated to treat him to dinner. But the rude guy was one step ahead and was serving himself in the kitchen already. When he was done he expressed the desire to examine Takao.

When he noticed Takao he got very excited and chased him in a very funny anime way. But Takao grabbed a baseball bat and handed it to Kai. There was a general silence in the room. "Kai… Show us how strong is your swing!" Kai was dumbstroked for a moment but soon followed with the request. It was a precise, strong and possibly deadly swing. Takao nodded approvingly. Sakamoto looked like he had lost some color.

"Fantastic! Now Shun, you can touch-I mean… examine me." But he looked thoughtful for a moment. Takao grabbed Kai's hand and looked at him in a pleading way. "Better thinking… Kai, you came too. And bring the bat!"

Sakamoto waved his arms in distress. "I won't do anything!"

Takao smiled sweetly. "Of course not! Kai will be there to make sure of it." The doctor only nodded tiredly and made his way to the "examination room".

Kai pulled Takao aside eyeing the man walk away. "Spill it! What is with you and that guy? Why are you calling him by his first name?"

Takao pouted a little but sighed in defeat. "He used to be my doctor. But… his ways of… hum… examination, are a little unorthodox. When I was old enough to understand I ended up changing doctor. As for the name… We obliviously became close. It just feels weird to call him something else." Takao eyed him with puppy eyes and Kai could no longer be mad. Sighing he walked to the examination room.

The room was unrecognizable. It looked like they had just taken the wrong turn and ended up on a hospital room. There was even a stretcher next to the echography machine. Sakamoto was looking very professional now, preparing things. But he opened on a giant smile when he saw them. He patted the stretcher telling Takao to lay down.

When he did, Sakamoto handed him a small pharmacy plastic bag. Lots of things were inside. "You didn't specify the month so I brought a general. You can keep the morning sickness medicine, it will come back later. And you will soon need the stretch mark lotion as far as I see." He started to palpate and feel Takao's belly and sides. "Started to feel some stretch pain already?" Takao shaken his head negatively and shrugged in discomfort when Sakamoto started pressing several points on the front of his stomachic. Kai knew he wasn't really in pain. He was just trying hard not to laugh. Kai had had his fun in the past discovering just how ticklish Takao was; but he quickly pushed those hentai thoughts away. He griped the bat on his hand strongly when Sakamoto started pulling Takao's pants down and lifting his shirt. The doctor nodded approvingly. "You really got big angel!"

Takao glared at him. "Which part of my body are you referring to?"

Sakamoto smiled cheekily. "All three." While the two teens tried to determine the meaning behind his words, Sakamoto turned the machine on and poured a very cold gel on Takao's belly that made him shiver. He moved the small handle across Takao's belly, always looking at the screen in the machine. Since he was facing a strange position Kai couldn't really see what was going on. But Takao could. Kai began to get worried when tears flooded out of Takao's eyes. But he was smiling. Takao looked really happy. Kai was feeling curious but wouldn't dare to ask to see. After a long while, Sakamoto stretched his strained back smiled smugly at Takao. "Do you want me to print it?" Takao nodded still crying a little. Sakamoto was going to turn the machine of when he noticed Kai. "You don't want to see?"

Takao snapped of his trance seeming to only remember Kai's presence now. "Kai, come here." Takao eyed him anticipant. Nervously Kai got closer, standing by Takao's side. Sakamoto turned the screen so that both could see better. First, Kai felt like he had no emotions to describe what he was feeling. But then a great warm spread from his heart to all of his body. He stood there for a long time in awe looking at the images in the screen.

There were two different ones. The first was the typical image you could see in movies and books. It was hard to see the figure in it. But he could see its heart beat. It was fast. Sometimes he could distinguish the head and the legs when the baby moved.

The second image was a 4D one. He could see the baby's face and movements clearly. It was not perfect yet but it was clearly human. Once or twice the baby put his finger in his mouth and sucked.

It took Kai a minute or two to realize he was smiling. He was brought to reality when he felt a strong tug on his arm. Takao appearance was one of bliss. Kai felt very embarrassed when he realized Takao had probably been watching him. Takao pulled the Russian down and kissed him deeply. He could almost feel the happiness eradiate from Takao's body. When they parted Kai took his time looking at Takao's loving expression. Ignoring Sakamoto's presence he bent down to kiss Takao again.

xxx

**A.N.: There you go! Another one 12 hours later. Great! Too bad I need to sleep, no…?! A random fact: I created the character Sakamoto Shun years ago when I was younger so any resemblance to an already existent character is coincidence. I'm not going to deep his character. It's not relevant. But if you didn't understood completely from Takao's explanation I will make a small resume: Shun is a very pervert doctor who gropes and sexually harasses his patients. In spite of it he is considered a very prestigious doctor and his unknown why no charges were placed on him. Takao was his patient and didn't found it funny. He threatened to take him to court but it didn't stop him so he changed doctors. I'm writing his character a little less dark than the original. **

**I'll keep writing and try to add the next chapter still today. (working hard) **


	8. The new tournament

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: I created the character Sakamoto Shun years ago when I was younger so any resemblance to an already existent character is coincidence. I'm not going to deep his character. It's not relevant. But if you didn't understood completely from Takao's explanation I will make a small resume: Shun is a very pervert doctor who gropes and sexually harasses his patients. In spite of it he is considered a very prestigious doctor and his unknown why no charges were placed on him. Takao was his patient and didn't found it funny. He threatened to take him to court but it didn't stop him so he changed doctors.**

xxx

_Mr. Dickenson was looking very tired but he still managed to smile to the thousands of reporters. "I'm happy to officially announce the beginning of the Fourth Beyblade World Tournament. I know you are all excited for this year's competition. Some new rules were implanted for the safety of our players. You will all be given a bulletin with the new changes. Now…" Mr. D. wiped the sweat from his face with his handkerchief before continuing. "To finish this conference, I have some bad news I'm afraid! I will now officially announce the disbanding of the Bladebreakers team… along with the retirement of Hiwatari Kai and the beyblade champion, Kinomiya Takao due to health reasons. That will be all." There were a lot of questions thrown, but Mr. D. just walked out of the conference room without looking back. _

xxxxxxx

Takao had just crossed square number 17 when everybody returned. With the opening of that year's tournament all teams gathered in Japan for the first rounds. While Kai "kindly" (he was forced by Takao) offered the Blitzkrieg Boys, including Daichi, to stay in the mansion, Rei and Max brought their own teams to pay Takao a visit. Everyone, especially the Blitzkrieg Boys, Rei and Max (they could see the differences), couldn't help the awe when they saw Takao. He was huge and was starting to use his father's clothing. The girls were crazy and asked to touch his belly several times. Dr. Judy as well. She gave many advices from when herself was pregnant. She kept following him around asking if he need something.

Later, Max confessed to Takao that she was feeling guilty. On her idea, if she had made the discovery sooner, maybe Takao could have avoided this situation. Takao assured everybody that he was doing fine. Sakamoto was continuously visiting him and studying his male womb, taking measurements, making hypothesis about the possible labors and always making sure Takao was in a good health. That would take them hours by the echography machine and in the end he would always reward Takao and Kai's (he still refused to let the two of them alone) patience by showing them the baby's echos. He was becoming bigger and more active every day.

When Takao tried to show them the echographys a war broke lose. The boys that were holding back, embarrassed, could no longer hold their curiosity. The photos passed on every hand several times and by the end of it Takao felt grateful for having given them the copies of the original. Dr. Judy, Hiromi, Mao and Emily made their bets on who the baby would look like.

The guys on the other hand were extremely curious and wanted to know everything: how Takao was hanging, if he was in pain and most importantly, how it felt! Kiki felt like mocking Takao and spent the rest of the day calling him fat. He did so much that Takao started believing him and begin crying. That made him earn a good smack and a big scold from the rest of the White Tigers. He was also advised to avoid Kai the rest of his life if he valued it.

Kai had to throw everyone out of the house to make them leave Takao alone. Takao had to remind him that the Blitzkrieg Boys were staying and scold him when he refused to let them in. But thankfully, that night everything was peaceful again.

xxxxxx

With the excitement of the new tournament also came the problems and bad news. Kai, Hiromi, Kyouju and the Kinomiyas were staying home surrounding Kai's giant plasma when the news came.

When the teams were preparing to enter the stadium, a manifestation began. They refused to let anyone enter and were holding boards with ultimatums requiring Kai and Takao's participation. After an hour of futile fight against the protesters, the police was finally called. The crowd was dispersed but the tournament begun with several hours of delay.

Some were able to sneak inside and kept disturbing the players and the spectators during the games. The White Tigers were now literally white. Some had thrown them buckets with paint. The All Starz discovered that their bench didn't have any nails anymore and ended up with several bruises. They even had the nerve to literally bug the Blitzkrieg Boys by putting a beehive in their locker-room.

Takao didn't had the chance to know more because he was prohibited from watching more. He was beginning to look very stressed. Everyone, decided not to watch more for sympathy, and helped him be entertained for the rest of the day.

That night, the Blitzkrieg Boys came back and brought the White Tigers and the All Starz with them again. They were all stunned with the news they brought. Yuriy was the one to explain them: The dorms where the teams were staying were the target of a savage attack. The police concluded that two different groups were behind the incidents. One was the manifestation group; they didn't act violent or showed resistance when the police arrived. They were all still under custody as well. The second group was behind the problems inside the stadium and the dorms incident. They were violent and possibly dangerous. Mr. D. was trying to find places for all teams but was being difficult. "So I remembered how big your house is! If we squeeze a bunch of people in one room everyone will fit!"

Resigned, Kai had no choice but to let everyone stay. Hitoshi, Grandpa, Hiromi and Kyouju would leave later but it was still a scary number to compact inside one house.

Takao mentally counted everyone: Hitoshi, Grandpa, Hiromi, Kyouju, Rei, Rai, Mao, Gao, Kiki, Master Tao, Michael, Rick, Max, Emily, Eddy, Dr. Judy, Daichi, Yuriy, Boris, Sergei, Kai and himself. Panicking he tugged Kai's arm strongly. "We have to feed 22 people tonight! I don't think we have enough food!" Kai looked like he was making his own mental counting. "We have just gone shopping. We should have enough."

"We shopped for 10 people. They were all battling and must be hungry! And don't forget I'm pregnant!"

Kai eyed him and then the other bladers. Everyone was stunned when he reached with his hands to his head and miserably concluded "We don't have enough food!"

xxxxxxxxxx

But fortunately the food was enough. They settled with filling courses and lots of soup. While Takao, Rei and the girls made dinner, Kai guided the rest of the males to a seclude room. Because of the small number, usually meals were held in the kitchen, but tonight, and the next ones, they needed more room. In the mansion there was a dining room that was never used. The guys concluded that it was due to the fact that, besides being spectacular the room was also very intimidating. In the center was a very large dining table in dark magnolia. It was the size of three large cars and a half. They could easily fit on that table and again. They all stood by the door intimidated until Kai called them. He opened the matching cabinets and pointed them the expensive antique Russian tableware and china. Making sure none broke anything, he coach them in to setting the table. After that they seated around the table waiting for the food. Kai occupied the chair in the table top and made sure that none seated in the chair by his right. Bravely, Yuriy seated on the chair on his left. For half an hour, no one spoke, too intimidated by the room and it's grandiosity.

Finally, Hiromi opened the room's doors leading the food parade. Everything came in giant bowls or traces. Most of it had to be carried by two people due to the heavy weight. It all looked and smelled great.

"Takao, why don't you seat while we finish this?" Judy asked while everyone eyed him worried. Takao had been setting one large soup bowl and now was bending, using the table for support while holding his tummy. He was looking exhausted. Kai forced him to seat on the chair on his right.

Before anyone started Rei stood. "Let's look forward to see how much Takao's cooking has improved, shall we!"

Everybody cheered and then dig in. Five minutes later two thirds of the food was gone. Mao turned to Emily. "I'm glad we followed Takao's advice and made all of those deserts. I don't think these will be enough to fill everyone's stomachs."

"Scary!"

Yuriy started teasing Takao again in Russian much to his dismay. The other two laughed hard at a particular joke. Before Kai could answer Takao's silent question, Yuriy did. "You are seating in the queen's seat."

Takao showed him his tongue him a childish way when he caught the implication. Then an idea struck him. "Kai? Will you teach me russian?"

"There is no need for such a thing."

Takao pouted until he saw Yuriy blinking him. "Don't worry Takao. I'll teach you."

Kai sent him a terrible glare. "No need. I will." Takao giggled returning Yuriy the blink.

After dinner and cleaning, rooms were distributed: Rei, Rai and Master Tao; Gao and Kiki; Michael and Eddy; Rick and Max; Yuriy and Boris (who seemed quite flustered with the choice); Sergei and Daichi; Mao, Emily and Judy. To make more room, Takao and his stuff moved to Kai's. Hitoshi, Grandpa, Hiromi and Kyouju left and soon the house felt on a tired sleep.

xxxxxxxx

The tournament never stopped even with the increase of accidents and attacks to the players. At the same time Takao reached the end of his fifth month. Kai didn't really understood why he was so happy about it.

Takao was feeling tired and asked him to warn him when Shun arrived. He went upstairs to take a nap.

Kai watched the development of the tournament in the TV. Their friends were doing really great and it was being very interesting in spite of the several pranks caused by the Rebel Bladers, as they now liked to be called. It was late when Sakamoto finally arrived.

Upstairs, Kai found Takao laying on his side while rubbing lotion on his belly sides. "It's for the stretches." He answered Kai's unspoken question. He had to rely on Kai's support to be able to get up.

If movement wasn't so hard for him now, Takao would surely have run down the stairs. "So? Are you excited?" Kai eyed him with confusion. Takao smirked with amusement. "I guess it will be a surprise then."

When everyone returned, including the ex-Bladebreakers and the Kinomiyas they faced a very excited and happy Takao. He clung to his grandfather while shooting cheerfully "Paint it blue!"

"Paint what blue?" Takao smiled from ear to ear. "The nursery!"

**A.N.: Yay! It's a boy! Next chapter will probably, finally!, resolve the problems between Takao and Kai. And create new ones of course! **


	9. Another type of craving pt 1

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: I'm late, sorry! But for some reason the site refused to let me post. I wanted to leave you guys this chapter before leaving but I couldn't. This chapter is a little different and I hope you don't stop reading just because of it. It was a once in a life time inspiration and it needed to come out or I would explode. So, while I was reading Kiray Himawari's review about the size of the manor I got curious and re-read the last chapters. And so, the mansion I wrote about has a kitchen with space to accommodate a least 6 people (when Takao's family and friends come to visit), living room, giant dining room, at least 1 small guest room and so far, 8 rooms all with private bathrooms. Not bad. And I'm not done with it yet! **

**xxx**

Life passed lazily in the Hiwatari mansion. The All Starz were practicing on Kai's gym. They were doing it all day. Their turn on the tournament was approaching fast.

The White Tigers were laying around, happily napping in the afternoon sun. Dr. Judy, Emily and Kyouju were studying the rival team' strategies and beyblades. Sakamoto had come to visit his most recent friend: Master Tao. The two of them were appreciating some lovely moments, drinking sake and talking about dresses and Dr. Judy's curves. So Rei was surprised when he walked in to the kitchen and saw Yuriy, Boris and Max seating in the table, laughing their asses of.

"It was a once in a life time thing!" Yuriy was the only on that had kept the ability to breath. "Oh my God! I never expected to see something like that!"

Rei waited curiously until they regained the capability to talk. Then Boris stood straight and begun his explanation. "We were calmly eating when Kai walks in followed by Takao. It looked as if they had been arguing. Takao wanted something and Kai wasn't giving him. Takao being Takao vowed never to speak to him again and went to grab to chocolate sauce from the fridge. Kai told him he shouldn't eat so much chocolate. They argued again and Kai finally told him that he could eat whatever he wanted and seated on the tabled with us." They laughed again but Boris managed to continue. "So, Takao was really surprised and asked something like: 'So… I can put the sauce on whatever I want?' And Kai was like 'Whatever.' And Takao…"

"Did this!" Max went under the table and reappeared in front of Yuriy. Boris didn't look very happy.

Yuriy continued the story "And Kai snapped! He wanted to know what he was doing. Takao said (more laughing) 'You said I could put it on whatever I wanted.' And Kai said yelled a lot. Kept saying no to Takao and then the fun part begun!"

Max took over. "Takao looked really mad! He looked just like Kai! He pushed him on the ground and before Kai could say anything he caught him by the scarf! And dragged him upstairs!"

Yuriy and Boris were laughing hard again. "In all this years I never expected to see someone dominate Kai like that! The look on his face!" And Rei only stared at those three laughing. He would have many things to ask Takao as soon as he saw him again.

xxxxxxxx

The situation was too surreal for Kai to understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being knocked over and dragged. He and Takao had been arguing. Takao wanted to know why he was refusing to have sex. He didn't really want to talk about it… He was surprised Takao hadn't thought about it. Then suddenly Takao got angry and now he was tied to his bed. Literally tied! Those chains had served well their fun purpose months ago but it wasn't so great now that he was the one secured. He knew struggling against them would be pointless so he just waited.

"Tell me! If you are disgusted just tell me the truth!" Takao was mad. It was an unusual sight and it saddened Kai.

"Of course not! You are gorgeous."

"Then why?" His voice was much like a whine. When Kai didn't answer Takao seemed to have his angriness increased. "Well… Since you don't want to talk, I'll just take what I want!"

Kai gasped when Takao ripped the clothes of his body. He tried to stop him but soon the chains on his wrists and ankles reminded him of how powerless he was at the moment. "Please stop! We can't!"

Surprised Takao stopped. "What you mean 'We can't'?"

Kai frowned a little but soon eyed Takao confidently. "What if we hurt the baby?"

At first Takao didn't know if he should laugh or cry. So he did both. Kai looked very offended. "Kai… It won't harm the baby you know! The body protects it."

Kai hesitated for a moment but continued stubbornly. "You don't know! You're not a woman! If something happens we'll both regret it!"

Takao frowned. "Kai… you're just being stubborn! If I say it won't harm him, then it won't!"

"Now who is being childish? I won't do it!"

Takao was feeling mad again. "That does it! I don't care about your pigheadedness! I have been very patient over the last six months but now I've had it! I'm sex craving now, and you know what happens when I'm craving! (He leaned closer whispering in Kai's ear) I always get what I want!" He licked the earlobe making Kai release a surprised moan. Then Takao had a wicked idea. "I just had a magnificent idea! Don't worry, if you are so stressed about putting "little Kai" inside me, we will just avoid that." With that said, he resumed licking and nibbling Kai's ears and neck.

Kai was confused. He didn't understood what Takao meant. He was also a little scared. He never had been so defenseless, except in the abbey, and now there was nothing that was distracting him from the delicious feeling that was Takao's tongue. He had been in celibate in the last six months after all. It hadn't been easy and more for the fact that they had been sleeping in the same bed. So Kai was now trying to desperately control his own voice. The chains were doing their job perfectly keeping him restrained and forcing him to lose himself. Takao was very amused. Kai was rarely vocal. He knew how the shackles worked their magic. It was fun. But he never expected to see such a big modification in Kai's behavior. Sure he was trying to fight back but his moans were something extremely arousing. He felt his own cock twist at the thought that he was doing this to Kai.

Feeling bold, he ventured lower and Kai gasped, suddenly aware of reality. Takao sucked the little buds torturing them slowly, making sure that both were red and swallowed in the end. Even biting his lip to the point of blood, Kai couldn't restrain his moans. It was a weird need. Like his body needed to find an outlet to the excess of passion that was overtaking him. When Takao traced a path down his stomachic with butterfly kisses he couldn't help groan intensely at the ticklish sensation. He shrugged when his head made contact with Takao's chin. "Takao… stop." Even to his ears it sounded like a weak plea. He yelped in pain when Takao bitt his skin.

"I already told you… Your dick ain't going anywhere my ass, so zip it! Or I will gag you as well!" Kai gulped and decided to let him do what he wanted. There was no reason for Takao to lie to him. And of course Takao was going to get what he wanted, especially when he was craving. But it didn't matter anymore, as Takao took him fully on his mouth.

Takao was a fast learner and soon had became very good at servicing Kai. He was always proud that it was one of the things that made Kai shrug and groan. He was in ecstasy now at Kai's reaction. He moaned hoarsely while struggling to close his legs and get away from the torturous mouth. He could feel the heat accumulating on his bottom and knew that he could not prevent the unavoidable. But as soon as he was about to release, the warm left him. Unconsciously he whined in frustration. Takao grimed at the sight in front of him. He didn't usually mind being uke, it was fun, but being seme was definitely very arousing.

Takao sucked on his own fingers for a while making Kai groan in frustration at the sight. His cock was embarrassingly and painfully standing begging for release. Looking pleased, Takao stopped his actions and leaned forward. "I'll not take you inside. I promised. So be a good boy and I promise I'll be gentle." Kai was feeling confused again, until he felt something on his own entrance. He started to panic when he realized the true meaning behind all of Takao's words. He tried to get away but the chains kept him in place.

He had to admit that he was feeling aroused by the gentle rubbing but he was feeling scared. He tensed as soon as the finger entered him but soon forgot his discomfort when something wet and warm teased his head. When a second finger joined the first we felt himself trust in to them. And then, white stars covered his vision as an extremely strong pleasure wave crossed his body. Before he could think about what it was he felt it again. When his conscience allowed, he took notice that there were three fingers inside him now and that Takao was no longer on top of him. When the fingers left him he whimpered at the loss but soon another sensation filled him. Pain.

Ever since Takao had found his prostate, Kai had been moaning without restrain and that was arousing him to an all new level. He had to control himself not to fuck Kai here and there. But after a while he could no longer hold himself. Biting lightly on Kai's shoulder he kept from trusting to early, giving Kai time to adjust. Softly, he sucked Kai's nipples back to arousal. When Kai looked less in pain, Takao used him to rest his oversized belly and begun trusting. His back was strained and the position made him very tired but the feeling of being inside Kai was overwhelming and even if he couldn't make a faster motion, he was enjoying every moment seeing as Kai's face was changing, over time, from pain to pleasure.

Kai thought at first that it was stupid that something so painful could actually be pleasurable. He felt bad thinking that Takao had to take it every time like this. But soon it began changing, the feeling of being full and the friction on his length, caused by the rubbing of Takao's belly. Every time Takao trusted he would find his prostate. Kai found himself wishing for a faster rhythm but wouldn't dare to ask for it.

Both were near their limits. Looking at each other's eyes there was no anger or fear anymore. There was just a neglected lust that both had been suppressing for six months.

Panting hoarsely, Kai felt the heat gather once more. He didn't even tried to hold it. The pleasure that he felt was different, more strong than the usual. He reached really high, until he thought he couldn't come down. But he did, slowly, feeling lighter than ever in the last months.

When Kai's inner walls closed around him, Takao felt the pressure leave him quickly. He pulled himself out feeling suddenly very tired. He dragged himself to Kai's side facing the other side and laid feeling tears form. It was not like he was very sad, but he was exhausted.

When Kai returned he heard sobs. Finding Takao on his side he got worried, but he was still restrained and couldn't hold Takao. "You know Kai… You said that you didn't want to harm the baby… but I think this harms him much more." And rolling into a ball, he failed to understand Kai's worried words and felt asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Light pocked his face. How annoying! Takao opened his eyes trying to understand where he was. A faint sneeze made him seat quickly looking around. Kai woke with the movement facing a very worried Takao. "Kai… I'm sorry! I let you sleep all night naked and tied! I'm sorry!" He began an anxious search for the chains' keys. When he was done untying Kai, Takao rolled to a corner in the bed turning into a ball again avoiding Kai's eyes.

Rubbing his wrists Kai walked to Takao embracing him. "Maybe we should have talked about this before. I'm sorry I made you suffer." Takao sobbed and only nodded, still refusing to look at Kai. He fixed that problem by cupping his face and gently kissing him. Takao stopped crying immediately. Kai wasn't angry? "No, I'm not angry anymore. I was a jerk too." Kai answered Takao's silent question. They kissed again and hid under the warm covers, both being naked or semi-naked. They cuddled trying to get more warm (mental more than physical).

After a while on the comfortable embrace Takao spoke. "We could talk to Shun and ask him about the matter. If it makes you less worried."

Kai pouted (which in Takao's opinion was a very interesting view). "What does he know?"

Takao eyed him and laughed softly. "About this… more than you!" Grumpily, Kai accepted, promising that if Sakamoto said that it was alright he was going to compensate Takao. Laughing to himself Takao knew that it was alright. If Shun was suspicious of something like that, he would have said so in the beginning. He could be a pervert but he was a great doctor.

xxx

**A.N.: Go ahead. Laugh! Or you may insult me. You'll say: Kai is totally OoC in this! It's stupid that he would think such a thing! I will now elucidate you! 1) I wanted to show a part of what being pregnant is about and this particular doubt is still very common nowadays. Many times one of the partners, or both, fears that sex may harm the baby or the mother so it is completely avoided. This may cause dejected feelings in the other part causing several wounds in the relationship. Most are embarrassed and don't ask their doubts to doctors. Only on high risk pregnancies sex should be avoided. Otherwise, it is actually advised. The mother is more sensitive and the probability of having multiple orgasms is increased. The couple's relationship can improve a lot in these times. Other doubt that is frequent is the positions. The mother can adopt any position as long as it doesn't tire or stress her. I had to investigate quite a bit to write this! Still, don't trust only my word, always consult a doctor! 2) I could have made Takao be the one with this doubt, but! I really needed a good excuse to write that scene! It's weird because I usually refuse to read uke Kai's stories, but somehow, him being forced to it is kind of different. I'm such a sadist! :P **

**I hope you don't hate me now and that you keep reading the story. Love ya all! **


	10. Another type of craving pt 2

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: My first writer's block! Bravo! This isn't my best but I'm running of ideas. Unfortunately I can't jump to the last month. I hate fillers! This chapter ended up being bigger than most. Pretty ironic! **

xxx

"Finally! New Shoes!" Takao "jumped" happily (as much as his oversize allowed) around the store. Hiromi and Mao followed him closely looking to the shelves. Emily didn't go with them. She wasn't a shopping person. Rick, Michael, Yuriy, Sergei and Boris were spread thought the area, their eyes barely leaving the shopping group. They were taking their bodyguard job very seriously after all.

Earlier that day, after a lot of insistence from Takao, he was allowed to go shopping. He was close to his 24th week and he no longer fit on his shoes. After a lot of whining, Grandpa accepted. Kai was the easiest to convince, considering he was now giving Takao everything he asked for (compensation from the six months negligence). He was a little afraid to let him go alone, since he needed to go to his family company to take care of some complicated business. So the girls that wanted to take this chance to do something fun suggested taking some guys to protect them. And so, that's how the group found itself in the nearest mall that sunny afternoon.

Hiromi and Mao had worked a great magic messing with Takao's hair. His ponytail was brought up to the top of his head and tied with a colorful elastic. He looked like a boyish girl. Now, instead of weird looks, he was getting pitiful ones. People were taking him for a pregnant teenage girl. Not that he cared, he was just glad to be outside for a while.

They stopped first in the shoe section. While the girls were looking at beautiful heels, he looked for more comfortable tennis. They were giggling happily when Takao scold them. "Are you here for your personal amusement or to help me?"

They showed him their tongues childishly. "Don't tell me you need our help to choice some shoes!"

"What" Course not! It's… Argh! Forget it!" Grumpily he took the necessary boxes to a nearby chair but one fell of the pile. Frowning, he prepared himself for the hard task ahead. Since he could no longer bend he had to spread his legs, while holding the chair for support, looking like he was doing the splits. He was doing it for a while already when Sergei finally pitied him and caught it himself. He had to pull Takao up as well. He set on the chair to try the new shoes.

Mao and Hiromi were picking some footwear when Takao started whining. He couldn't reach his feet properly. They sighed eyeing his desperate attempts. Not wanting to face Kai wrath later, they finally decided to help the poor teen.

He had to make two tries before he could get the right size. "I swear they grew at least two sizes! It's barbaric! And I heard that it stays like this forever! All of my shoes will have to go!" Takao whined.

"Chill, Takao! You needed new ones anyway." Hiromi was trying some of her own. Not so far away, the bodyguards were getting bored. They definitely didn't enjoy shoe shops. The Americans and Russians were near to begin a second cold war.

They sighed in relief when they left the store, a couple of hours later. Girls take just too long to choice some shoes. They had lunch in a small restaurant. Takao was chatting happily all along. Hiromi knew how much he was missing going outside and do normal stuff. They talked about the Championship and the recent problems. People were now being searched before entering the stadium. The bomb threats and the attacks to spectators were increasing in a scary way. The Rebel Bladers were becoming more and more dangerous as the end of the Championship neared.

The White Tigers had lost before the semi-finals and from their friend's teams only the All Starz, the Blitzkrieg Boys and the F. Dynasty were left.

Yuriy was teasing Boris about the Sex Shop he had seen on the third floor of the mall. Sergei was merely laughing while Michel and Rick were arm wrestling looking all red and out of breath. The girls and Takao were talking about trivialities. "And about names?" Mao asked.

"Kai and I talked a bit about it but we haven't reached a final yet."

"But you should think about quickly! You are almost there you know! After the next month, the baby can be born without much trouble. It can happen any moment!" Hiromi had to stop Mao's rant when she noticed Takao was turning kind of green.

They were making plans to go back home when Takao stopped them looking kind of sheepish. "There is just one store I need to go before we go back. Please!" Without much choice they followed him. Upon arriving the boys had to take two steps back. The cuteness and fluffiness was blinding them. It was a Baby Shop. A very pink and cute Baby Shop.

While the others hesitated a little, Takao entered like he owned the place. After the initial shock, Mao and Hiromi ran to the outfits. The boys scattered a little, eyeing the multiple toys that filled the shelves. Yuriy grabbed some pink garments and shoved them in Boris face. "Aren't they the cutest?" He forced a very dramatic face. "Why can't we have one too? Come on Boris! Let's make a baby!" Boris flushed red while everyone else laughed in their backs. The scene ended with a huge smack on Yuriy's head.

After a while the girls went to find Takao. They found him through some baby bottles. "Is that what you wanted?" He only nodded, focused on his task. Hiromi grabbed one from the shelves. "Just take one! Aren't they all the same? This one is cute."

Takao eyed the bottle before returning to the ones on his hands. "They aren't all the same. And that one is pink."

"So?"

Takao eyed her funny. "I'm expecting a boy. And besides… I need to have some extras." A little after, they went to pay for the ones he had chosen. They passed by the guys that were walking a tied up Yuriy on a baby car. Takao paused. "Should I get one of those? I wonder if taking a baby born under these circumstances, outside will be alright."

He frowned only to be smacked in the back by Mao. "Don't be pessimist! The baby suffers if you do!"

Takao laughed nervously, afraid that she decided to hit him again. Suddenly he got quiet, as if he was in deep thought. He seemed to snap abruptly making a very serious face. He looked kind of nervous too. "We should go home now! I'll talk with Kai about the car latter!" Everyone got concerned.

Takao was quickly paying when Yuriy (he was freed) placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Takao was going to answer him when suddenly he stopped again. He looked Yuriy and then Boris. "Say… You two are gay and are all over each other, right?"

Everybody froze. Boris laughed nervously. Yuriy smiled smugly. "What gave us away?"

Takao smirked evilly. "Oh… You see… your room is next to ours."

xxx

Kai was getting in the car. Finally he was done dealing with those idiots in the company. They had no common sense! There was only one idiot he could live with. In the lonely confines of his car he allowed a rare smile to cross his face. He wondered if Takao had had fun with his shopping.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell's annoying ring tone. Takao had been messing with it again. Grumpily he picked it up praying not to find any police. "Hiwatari."

"Kai?" In the other side of the line, Hiromi was sounding very agitated. "Kai! You need to get home now!"

Fear took him over. Takao was in trouble? "I'm already on my way! What happened?"

Hiromi was sounding nervous now. "What? No! Sorry… You misunderstood. Takao is fine. He's just… craving."

"Craving? Why don't you just give him what he wants?"

Hiromi was nervous again. "No… It's not food… The other craving…"

He was still confused. And it was annoying him! "What? Just tell me already!"

Hiromi snapped. "He just asked Yuriy and Boris to participate on a foursome with the two of you!"

Kai was glad no one was behind him because he suddenly stopped the car with the shock. After some moments of silence he finally managed to say to Hiromi: "I'll be there soon."

xxxxxxxx

Time seemed to walk slowly. Weeks were passing at snail speed for Kai. Takao's sexual craving instead of disappearing was increasing. His requests were becoming more and more… well… inappropriate/impossible. Some, Kai was happy to comply, others… not so much. But Takao always would get what he wanted when he was craving, so the only way to discourage him was negotiating. Instead of Takao's idea, Kai would try to satisfy him with his own ideas. Thankfully for him he had yet to fail that task. Takao wasn't displeased either. He was having fun teasing Kai about discovering his fetishes like this. Unfortunately for him, there were times when Takao stubbornness was too much even for him and twice, Kai had to sacrifice his own pride to avoid a scandal. Twice he had let Takao be seme again. Not that it wasn't… fun… but he found it very humiliating. More, because he had to impale himself and move on his own. Sakamoto had forbidden Takao from exerting too much effort. He considered it a miracle that Takao hadn't had an early labour or worse… an abortion. Takao had cried for hours after hearing that. But the echos showed no problems and both parents sighed in relief, seeing their little baby suck on his thumb. So Kai literally gave his pride away twice.

But there were times too, when he was tired, especially, when awoke in the middle on the night because of it. The first time he snapped, Kai tied Takao to the bed. He prepared him (still thoughtful) and shoved a vibrator up his ass. He then turned around and felt asleep only to wake up an hour later feeling regret and hopping Takao wasn't too mad. He wasn't. He had had the time of his life. He had come so much that he didn't ask for more the next two days. Kai however came to regret his actions when Takao's requests became more and more kinkier. Kai prayed for time to speed up and let the torturous 9 months be over.

xxxxxxxxx

It was one of those regular nights when Kai walked in to his room. He was preparing for bed when he heard a hurtful moan from the bathroom. He walked in only to discover Takao taking a bubble bath. Even if the action was relaxing he wore a pained expression.

"What's wrong?"

Takao jumped visibly in the air, obviously not having noticed Kai's arrival. "Sciatica." Was his brief answer. "Need to stretch." He tried to achieve a more comfortable position only to give up after a while.

Kai nuzzled his hair much to Takao's surprise. "There is another way."

Kai undressed and joined Takao in the tub. He turned around the younger teen making his belly be supported by the tub's walls, and pressed a very specific point in the lower part of Takao's back. Takao moaned loudly when he felt the pressure. He soon sighed in relief. "Better?" With his eyes closed, Takao only nodded, still in pure enjoyment. When Kai started rubbing the around zone Takao released small cute moans. They stood like that for a while.

But over time, Takao's moans and sounds started getting to Kai. Certain images wouldn't stop replaying themselves in his head and soon, Takao was giggling when he felt something other than Kai's hands press against his lower back. "You do have more stamina than I would ever give you credit for! Aren't you tired?" Sighing Kai resigned to his fate. Why was he complaining anyway? Even Yuriy was complaining the day before about the sex restriction Boris had imposed on him because of a "little" joke. Even he, Kai, had experienced celibate for six months and wasn't very eager to do it again. So really… Why complain?

Reaching under his lover, Kai slowly rubbed his belly, near the belly button. He had discovered that it was a very sensitive spot for the teen now and intended to make full use of it. He nibbled and licked Takao's ear and neck making him shiver and groan uncontrollably. His free hand was teasing his already perk up nipples. Without his mouth ever leaving Takao's ear, Kai's hands traveled south, rubbing and groping. With his thumb he teased Takao's head. The bathroom walls made Takao's loud moans echo arousing Kai. His erection was becoming painful so he quickly moved his other hand to the back. While palming Takao's all length, to distract him from the upcoming pain, he inserted his finger past the ring of muscles. Takao grasped loudly. "… Ah… Kai… ah… hurry!" He inserted the second and then a third finger, stretching him just the enough, both being very impatient. He let his own manhood slid inside grasping at the tightness. He could tell that Takao wasn't totally prepared. His face was twisted in pain. "You okay? Want me to take it out?"

Takao shock his head firmly eyeing him with lust full eyes. "It's fine! Just move already!" Kai sighed. Takao was developing a pain fetish lately. Another to add to his new kinky fantasies. Smirking evilly, Kai bend forward and bite hard on the dragon's ear. Takao screamed in pain but only for a second seeming to find the lack of Kai's movement much more important. He started to move his hips desperately while Kai's teeth were still on his skin. Coaxed by his lover's movement, Kai started trusting hard inside him biting and sucking hard on his neck leaving behind huge hickeys. Feeling his orgasm approaching Kai prayed for Takao to finish quickly. Since the night that awakened Takao's kinky side, he had made clear that Kai could no longer pump him to climax. He preferred to come only with his butt. That implied a longer session and some times, Kai had difficult controlling himself specially after being given almost no breaks from it all day long. So instead he would try to arouse Takao more by playing with his sensitive spots. His hands resumed teasing Takao's nipples pinching them and pulling them. His mouth left the ear it was torturing to pay similar attention to its twin. Soon, Takao was a moaning mess. He threw his head back, exploding on the walls of the room, his own walls' tightness coaxing Kai to do the same inside him.

Exhausted, they stumbled out of the tub. They cleaned the other lovingly before sleepily walking to the bed. After going under the warm covers they started their now usual bedtime routine. Takao would give Kai his stretch mark lotion and he would apply it. It was very relaxing for both. Despite all the care Takao had had, some marks did appeared. Sakamoto dismissed them as normal and if well taken care, they would disappear over time. For Kai it really didn't matter much. It wasn't like it made Takao less beautiful. They were prof of his trial. Takao purred in happiness as Kai's fingers massaged the sensitive skin.

Short after, when both were drifting away Takao spoke lightly. "You still awake?"

Kai grumped. "Not doing it again."

Takao chuckled. "Quick give me your hand!" Kai opened his eyes in surprise when Takao placed his hand on top of his tummy. Looking more asleep than awake, Takao placed a finger on Kai's lips silencing his questioning. He closed his eyes and let himself hit the pillow. Pouting, Kai wondered what all of that had been about. He was about to fall asleep when something poked his hand. He opened his eyes again in wonder. His hand was still on Takao's giant bump. And then it happened again. And again. Amazed, Kai allowed himself to smile. He kissed Takao sweetly on the tip of his nose. "When did he start kicking?"

Takao grumped sleepily but always smiling. "A little while…" Pulling his two most loved people closer while cuddling, Kai let himself fall asleep, feeling happier than ever.

xxx

**A.N.: I hate writer's block! And I hate fillers! I actually missed the kicking part that should have started around the 20****th**** week. It's true that women's feet actually grow a couple of sizes on the sixth month. Freaky! There's been a while since I last wrote about an echo. On the seventh month there are other symptoms that I didn't and probably won't be describing. Like the discoloration line (doesn't always happen). Anyhow… Look forward to the next chapter. More important plot! **


	11. Pointless Plot Twist

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: Finally! I'm done retaking my exams and I can write freely again! The first part was supposed to be in the last chapter but it was already very long. I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about the strange twist but it was something I had already devised. I realized that if I don't write every day, I start having trouble doing it latter, like it doesn't want to come out! It's horrible! So the beginning it's a little forced because of it.**

**Important: Don't forget to read the last A.N. But only after reading the chapter!**

xxx

It was the second time that day that Kai and Takao had crossed in the bathroom like that. The tenth in the last three days. If one was peeing, the other was vomiting. That second time, Takao walked in to pee, and of course, Kai was with his head stuck on the toilet. "Still with that bug? Maybe you should talk to Sakamoto." Kai only grumped in the confines of the porcelain seat. After brushing his teeth he left leaving Takao alone to think. He frowned.

When he arrived in the kitchen he found Kai messing around in the fridge. Sighing he turned to his cereal which he had previously abandoned. Daichi was gulping down what looked like his seventh plate of pancakes. Rick was almost chocking with a huge piece of bacon. Both Yuriy and Boris were drinking plain coffee. Max was unsurprisingly eating ramen with mayonnaise. And Rei was nibbling on a toast. Takao slowly chowed on his now soggy breakfast. Curiously he looked at Kai. He felt perplex when he saw him eating a fruit salad. With lots of chocolate sauce! Slowly he stood. Uneasily, he approached his lover.

"What?" Kai kept eating.

"Kai… I thought you hated sweet things…" Kai thought for a moment. It was strange. But nothing to worry about too much. He was enjoying his meal without paying too much attention to it. This made Takao more suspicious. Could it be? Inhaling deeply he dared to voice his concerns. "You know Kai… I've been thinking… About this bug. I don't think you are sick." Kai lifted an eyebrow. "Hn." Takao tried to calm down. It wasn't the easiest thing to say. "I think you may be pregnant."

There was a general silence in the room, late breakfast forgotten. Then, there was an outburst and everyone started laughing. They held their stomachs trying to ease the pain. But it soon died when they noticed that neither Takao nor Kai had laughed.

Kai was dumbstroked. If not for Takao's serious expression he might had started laughing too. It was too ridiculous. He tried to keep his cool. "Oh… Really? Then... care to explain?"

Gulping, Takao's face changed. It was the face he got when his rival was pressing him in the beystadium. "Well… I topped you, and now, about five weeks later, you are having what looks to me like morning sickness, you need to pee a lot, and now… you are food craving! I can recognize those symptoms because I going through them all again."

Kai sighed. It wasn't possible. Nothing to worry. "1º) I'm a male. 2º) And before you can comment on that: I'm not a dragon. 3º) For me to be able to get pregnant, 1º and the opposite of the present 2º, are required to be present at the same time. 4º) They are not! Conclusion: I'm not pregnant."

Takao sighed. "Do a test then."

Kai eyed him like he had just spoken a foreign language. "Why should I?" He sent him his most notorious glare.

"You have nothing to lose."

He kept glaring. Even if it was his lover, he wasn't in the mood to this kind of joke. "I have a lot to lose. My time!" And stomped out of the kitchen.

Sighing Takao frowned, before leaving as well. The kitchen was left in silence as everyone had already forgotten about their breakfasts. Max was the first to stand up to look for the two teens. Everybody followed like sheep after the shepherd.

Kai was in the living room eating his salad. Well… it was a little strange. Takao was no were to be seem. They split to find him. They searched everywhere Takao plausible. Kitchen and living room where already clear. But he wasn't in the garden or his room. He wasn't in the mansion it seemed.

"What's up?" Emily was returning from her researches when she ran into Max and Rei.

"Takao's missing!"

"Eh? No, he is not! I just saw him the library." The two boys eyed each other strangely. It was completely unnatural for someone like Takao to be in such a place.

The library, a huge room that occupied a good portion of the Hiwatari mansion, was now the operation base of the All Starz team. Kyouju was usually the only one allowed in since he belonged to no specific team. So it was a little surprising to find Takao eagerly reading from a pile of books. They all looked about to turn to dust.

"What are you reading?" Max jumped cheerfully around his friend trying to spy his work.

"It's about phoenixes. Is Kai mad at me?"

The nekojin scratched his head looking kind of sheepish. "Well… He is eating that chocolate thing in the living room."

Takao frowned still concentrating on his book. He was completely certain. He only needed a plausible reason.

But the day went forward with no major achievements from Takao's behalf. There was nothing that said that male phoenixes could get pregnant. Sighing, the young dragon decided to call it quits. When passing through the living room he noticed the others cleaning their beyblade part with Kyouju's help. He went to his and Kai's room to look for his beyblade. It was safely kept in a drawer of his nightstand. He ran his fingers through the metal feeling all of his features. He missed the old times. He missed the adrenaline. He missed the challenges. He missed Beyblade in all that it was! Takao sighed happily, remembering all of his battles. He specially cherished the ones with Kai. Kai always looked super sexy when battling. Takao giggled recalling it. It was great especially when Kai was serious. He and Suzaku where the greatest team, after him and Seiryuu. Suzaku…? Takao almost felt over when realization hit him. Hastily he went back to the living room. Everyone was still cleaning and talking cheerfully so no one noticed him at first.

Takao quickly found Kai on a corner. He was eating pizza while cleaning. Takao almost laughed at the scenery. But soon it died when Kai noticed him. Taking deep breaths Takao managed to get the courage and walked to Kai. "Hum… So, are you still mad at me?" Kai never stopped eating opting for firmly denying it with his head. Takao sighed in relief. "Kai… I have been thinking about it. Will you listen to me?" Kai's face became strained and he glared at his lover, but still nodded. "Well… You see… I was thinking about it and… there is no way that a male phoenix can get pregnant. But I remembered something about Suzaku! Isn't Suzaku… a female?" Takao took notice of the growing silence on his back but decided to ignore it. On his front there was also silence, but it was double worse because Kai was now with a terribly pained expression.

xxx

"I called Sakamoto. He will be here soon and there isn't even a need to make a test. He'll just make an echo and the truth will be revealed." Kai wasn't looking very happy. In fact several people already had ran away to escape his deadly glares. Yuriy swung his arm over Takao's shoulders in a teasing way. "Man! Aren't I really sorry for you! To have such a grumpy boyfriend. Must be tough!"

Takao eyed him confused. "What do you mean? He's actually taking this better than I was expecting!"

Yuriy removed the arm and stared him for a while before patting his head with pitiful eyes. "I'm really sorry for you." And then he fell on the floor agonizing. Kai had shot him a deadly glare. They now worked at the distance and without the need for the victim to look directly into his eyes. Scary!

Takao sighed. He felt terrible. They had done exactly the same mistake again! And it was his entire fault! What if Kai started hating him? What would happen? He couldn't live with it!

xxxxxxxx

As soon as Sakamoto arrived Kai pulled him abruptly into the "examination" room and slammed the door shut behind them. Everybody cringed and Hiromi softly patted a, in the verge of tears' Takao, on the shoulder. Minutes passed and no changes were noticed so everyone started dispersing, mostly to the kitchen or the living room. Takao seated on the large couch and waited.

Half an hour later, the door finally opened, only to be slammed again by a very pissed Kai that stomped through the stairs to lock himself in his room. Takao felt even worse. It was obvious what had happened to leave Kai that mad. Little later, Sakamoto also left the room, to look for Takao. Gently, he rubbed his head. "I already talked to Kai. Told him the basics and stuff… Not certain that he listened though." Takao only nodded weakly. He was feeling so tired. "I know this isn't the best moment to tell you this but… You should avoid great stress on this phase. You're on the 31st week already! Don't want to risk anything happening! (sigh) I'll stay for a while just in case. You should talk with Kai." The teen had tried his best to fight the tears that some managed to find the path to his face. Slightly shacking, Takao made his way to the bedroom.

Kai was sitting on the window looking the outside, just like the night of their first time. Like before, the moon light enveloped him bringing out the best of his features. Before Takao could talk Kai did. "Not mad at you." Takao stopped in the middle of the room. What could he say to that? The phoenix moved to look at the dragon in the darkness. "I **was** mad. But not anymore." Takao waited. He knew that whatever Kai was trying to convey was very important. "At first I thought 'Why did this had to happen to me? Why?! It's not fair! Why not him?!' and then… it hit me. It **did** happen to you! You have been through this before! You are still going through it! And you felt what I'm feeling now!" Kai was panting slightly from his outburst. He paused to regain his breath before continuing more calmly now. "I remember that, there were things that I didn't understood at first. Your decisions. Your actions. Your words. But mostly… your feelings. I remember when Hitoshi told us that the reason you were so down wasn't because you were depressed. It was because you were scared. And that… I didn't understood. What were you afraid of? Sure it was a big thing but not enough to be scary!" Kai let himself be embraced. Takao had moved to the window, next to him while listening to his words. But over the time the need to become closer increased. He felt that in that moment all the distance was too much. "But I understand now. It's scary. What if I can't do it? How will I manage it? It's stupid to get scared about something so trivial. But the truth is… I'm scared." Takao hugged him tighter. Tears felt silently. "Takao… After the babies are born… lets never, ever, forget the stupid condoms again!" The dragon chuckled a little, his face hiding in Kai's chest and let himself relax for a bit.

The two teens woke up next morning with their backs in a mess. It was unbelievable that they had managed to fall asleep in the window without falling over to the ground. Amidst the loud moan they produced when stretching their sore backs Kai managed to speak. "Un! Takao… I didn't finished talking yesterday." The other teen stopped and looked his lover very seriously. "I'm not mad but I'm still upset. This was more your fault then mine so… some punishment is in order!" Takao gulped nervously. "I know you said that you would get a job and everything. You even quit beyblade. But seriously… With me working we don't need a second working parent. I can make enough money for the two, maybe three of us! So… As punishment for this situation: You, Takao Kinomiya, will stay home, raising them, and taking care of the family like a good housewife. And I'm going to be the one called **father**! For making me lose my manhood and pride, you'll lose yours!"

Takao was so shocked that he could barely talk. He didn't even know where to start. So he decided with the one that was stuck on his throat. "Why the hell! Are you saying that I'm going to be called **mother**? No way! Besides we can both be father!"

"Even if I'm giving birth, I refuse to be called mother, so… to prevent such a thing… you have to be mother!"

"What! No way! We can both be father! I can be Daddy and you can be… Papa!"

Kai smirked evilly. "So, I deduce that all the rest is fine then? Great! It's a deal!" And left the room not giving Takao the time to answer back.

xxx

The beyblade tournament was reaching its finale. The All Starz against the Blitzkrieg Boys. With so many cops around, people were feeling safer. The Rebels seemed to have stopped their activities altogether. So, millions of fans where screaming their minds on a too much small stadium. It was a shame that Mr. Dickenson couldn't make it.

The battles were intense leaving the poor building in a very bad shape. The final and decisive battle was held between Max and Daichi.

xxx

Takao walked through the door tiptoeing. He was almost certain that he hadn't been discovered. But when he passed the kitchen, someone grabbed him rather strongly. "Where were you?!" Kai was mad.

Takao gulped. "Nowhere."

"Really?"

"Really. Ouch!"

"And I supposed that you have been nowhere for the past three hours?"

"Yes. Ouch!"

"And you expect me to believe that! Specially in the last day of the tournament! Oh my God! You went to the tournament?!"

"What! Ouch! Have some faith in me! Ouch! Ouch! Hey! Stop that!"

Kai eyed him concerned. "You okay?"

"Fine. OUCH!" Takao cringed while holding his belly. "What is wrong with you? Ouch! Don't kick so hard! Hey! Those are my ribs!" It continued for a while. Kai made Takao sit and kept him under watch still concerned. After some anguishing moments Takao turned to his enormous bump. "What do you want? Ouch! Ouch! What? You want me to…? No! Ouch! Fine! Fine! I'll do it! I'll tell Papa the truth!" Takao turned to a shocked Kai. "The truth is that I did went to the tournament! It was the last battle! One of my best friends and my 'adopted' little brother were fighting! I had to go!"

Recovering, Kai decided to ignore the previous statements and focus on his reencountered anger. "Takao! What were you thinking?! What if someone recognized you?!"

Takao turned pink and puffed. "No one recognized me. I went with a disguise."

"What disguise?"

"No of your businOuch! Okay! Okay! Geez… I used the trick from last time. With the hair and other stuff. To look like a girl. Ouch! Please stop it! And… I wore a dress. Just to make sure!"

Kai was dumbstrocked. Blinking he eyed Takao for a while. The image was stuck on his head unfortunately. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Ouch! No… I also bought you a bagel in the way here in case you got mad. Ouch! But I ate it." Takao sighed in relief when the kicking stopped. He looked at Kai expecting. Kai looked stunned. He was feeling a lot of different emotions in that moment. But if he succumbed to them, their relationship would suffer! He definitely couldn't laugh!

"Kai..."

Changing the topic! Yes, that would help! "That's a really honest baby you got there!"

Takao giggled rubbing his tummy.

"What was that name that you liked? The one that meant 'honesty'? Ah… Makoto."

Takao looked thoughtful for a bit but a warm smile filled his face. "Makoto… I like it!"

"So… I deduce you're not going to punish him?" The two boys eyed the brown haired girl in the doorstep of the living room. They hadn't noticed Hiromi's arrival.

"Nah… I think that the baby… I mean…Makoto, already punished Takao enough."

Takao laughed happily, jumping almost immediately to get the door. Just in time to greet the two rival teams. "Step away! I want to be the first to hug the new beyblade champion!" Never before had anyone seen Daichi blush such a scarlet tone or look so happy.

xxx

**A.N.: Phew! Finally a new chapter! So first of all: I don't know if Suzaku/Dranzer is really a female. But I always heard that so… And… Yes, Kai is now pregnant too! Why? Because I really wanted to bring Makoto from the manga (thus using Japanese names in this fic) but I also wanted Takao and Kai to have something only of mine! I wanted to give them other baby! I love big families! So much more easy to cause mischief. (Evil smirk) **


	12. Not so happy B-day

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**xxx**

He tossed. And again. And again. It was getting monotonous and wasn't helping. Takao couldn't remember when had been the last time he had had a good night's sleep. Couldn't have been so long ago! Only one month had passed since the insomnia begun. The stupid leg cramps, the constant need to use the toilet and specially, the realizations that hit him when he closed his eyes; weren't helping at all! So… he was uncomfortable and a little scared as his eight month was reaching the end.

Sighing, the teen pushed himself up to use the restroom once more that night. Kai didn't stir when he got up. Even less when he got back. Kai was abnormally exhausted. With the beginning of his third month his blood sugar levels dropped so low that seeing him out of bed was now becoming rare. To that, Takao didn't argue. His insomnia was leaving him equally tired and he would miss the occasional days-spent-in-bed that he and Kai had shared.

Tiredly, Takao stared his lover for a while. He was looking kind of cute with his guard down. The blunet stroked the Russian's hair before rubbing his little bump. Unlike Takao, the evidence of Kai's pregnancy appeared early. Takao had teased him saying that he shouldn't grow so fast; if he became too big, they couldn't hug anymore.

Frustrated by the morning light entering through the window, the dragon left the bed and the room to get his lover and himself some breakfast. Kai wasn't going to be very happy to know that Takao had got up before him again. Kai had been finding it quite insulting lately. Kai looked adorable when he pouted, but for the sake of self-preservation, Takao never mentioned it to him. If he did we would never reach the end of November. And while thinking about that, the teen smiled thinking about his 18th birthday that was only a couple of weeks away.

xxxxxx

The tournament was over. Daichi was the new champion. But somehow, the mansion was still crowded. Everyone had decided to stay for Christmas. Takao knew better. Everybody knew what would happen those holidays. None was speaking about it, except Sakamoto. He wasn't hesitating to show his excitement about it. Unlike, Takao's initial fears, the pregnancy was stretching and was bound to, probably, reach the 42 weeks.

However, Takao wasn't so concerned about all of it that day. He happily floated through all the food while people singed and danced. The party was awesome. Never in his life, had Kinomiya Takao had such a big birthday party. He was pretty certain that half of the world could fit in Kai's living room.

The colorful disco lights where making everything look surreal. Takao barely believed when he finally convinced Kai to dance with him for a while. Unfortunately, his big belly was getting in the way.

He got a giant birthday cake, lots of presents, and was having a blast, but couldn't help feel that something wasn't right. Some people were acting forced and some looked upset and serious.

Amidst the confusion created by Sakamoto's suggestion to celebrate Takao's 39th week along with party, the dragon managed to escape. He reached the kitchen looking for his lover. He found him talking to Rei.

"Still nothing? How long will this last?!" Rei was looking exasperated.

"They are doing their best. But I don't understand why…" Kai stopped talking when he finally noticed Takao's presence.

"So… What happened that is making people so… concerned?"

"Nothing… What gave you that impression?" It had been Rei to talk but Takao turned his attention to Kai.

"I thought that we had agreed to start talking about stuff." It was a question not an accusation but Kai flinched either way.

The phoenix signaled Rei to leave. The nekojin did, not before panting the dragon's shoulder with a guilty look. "We didn't want to ruin your party or worry you in any way, right now." Takao shrugged and nodded.

Kai waited for Rei to leave before embracing his lover. "Sorry. But it was like he said." Takao nodded again. He remained silent coaxing Kai to continue. "You remember that in the finals, Mr. D. never showed up. Everyone was worried but made nothing of it. Unfortunately, info came that actually they have great search parties looking for him. None knows where he is."

Takao looked seriously upset and Kai regretted immediately having told him. "But the tournament was over almost two months ago!"

Kai petted the blue hair. "He's tough." Takao nuzzled Kai's chest before settling in a comfortable position. He felt bad for Mr. Dickenson. Not once in the last months he had thought about the man that had always been so kind to him. Of course Takao had his share of concerns but he never remembered including the old man in the "family" (it felt like they were all family now, relatives and friends).

Both jumped high in the air when the door opened suddenly. Sakamoto almost pounced in happiness when he noticed Takao. Luckily, Kai's "stay-away" aura was still enough to make him back away. Kai's impression on the man was better but he still didn't trust him one bit. More, he thought that his friendship with the White Tigers' "sensei" was rather disturbing. He had overheard some really creepy topics on their conversations.

"My dear sweet angel! I didn't give you your present yet!" Kai growled at him. The man could be a great inconvenience sometimes! Couldn't see that they were having a moment?!

Shun laughed nervously. "Scary…. Here! Open it!" While Takao ripped the pretty colorful paper Kai and Sakamoto (more Kai) where glaring each other quite fiercely.

The teen's eyes grew as he eyed the present. "Shun… This… wow…" Kai stared jealously at the pretty cellphone his lover received. He should have been the one to give it to him! Sakamoto's present was cool while his was… corny. "I can't accept this! It's too expensive!"

Shun laugh hard. "Need not to worry. I win enough to buy a bunch of those." He looked at Kai smugly. "But I bet your boyfriend could buy much more… Anyhow! I want you to have it with you all the time! Promise! By the way… I made my number the first in the speed dial. It's really easy to use. You can make Hiwatari's the second."

Kai moved forward to grab the doctor by the neck. "The hell with that! Why would he call you either way?!" Takao managed to pull them away from each other and stood in the middle to try and dissuade them. Sakamoto was coughing while rubbing his neck.

"It's not like that Kai! Shun gave it to me because… well… you know… when the times comes, and he is not around… there may be no phones around me. The phones in the house are not wireless. This way he can…"

Kai hugged his shaking lover. He had allowed jealousy to take him over. He felt bad but didn't apologized Sakamoto. The doctor was clearly teasing him on purpose.

xxx

Having excused themselves from the party, both lovers walked upstairs. Takao looked tired and Kai was almost sleeping on his feet, but he still had his present to give Takao.

After the usual night routine, while laying comfortably in the bed, Kai worked his courage to talk to Takao. It wasn't his nature to make things this corny but God knows how much Takao had changed him. And with all the changes and worries lately, he felt more compelled to it.

"I haven't given you a gift yet." The half-asleep teen perked up in curiosity. Kai felt worse by having his eyes piercing him. But he was a Hiwatari, not a coward! He reached for the small box in the nightstand and turned the lamp in its lowest shine. He turned to Takao's eyes. He felt his embarrassment leave. He loved those eyes. He never looked anywhere else while he spoke. "Means nothing in Japan. Means nothing to many people. But you… mean a lot to me. And I want people to know that! But mostly… I don't want you to forget about what I feel about you. And I don't want you to doubt it!" Only then Takao's eyes left his, when the teen turned his attention to the small box. His face lid in awe when he opened it. To Takao's eyes, there was no object more beautiful. The small ring was gold and when closely inspected Takao could recognize the small work that adorned it. The lines where so lightly made that at first they looked inexistent. They resembled fire but at the same time they looked like wind. It was gorgeous. The inside, Takao noticed, had an inscription in Russian. The weird patterned letters made it look like and enchantment. "What does it mean?"

Kai leaned closer before whispering. "Can I put it first?" Takao nodded while Kai rubbed his cheek. It was wet. He hadn't noticed he had started crying. Takao held his breath when Kai slid it on his ring-finger. Kai turned off the lights before snuggling in the bed. They kissed slightly before Kai pulled to look Takao in the eyes again. Takao couldn't see him in the dark but he could feel presence. Kai whispered "_No less than forever_" before they kissed again, more passionately this time.

xxxxxxxx

It was something else. Never on his life had he thought that he would fall in love so many times. He was a cold being. Born with no love, raised with even less, so while looking at the screen on his front Kai wondered where had his heart learned to feel so much.

When Takao entered his life he thought that nothing could explain it. When he reattributed his feelings he thought that it was enough. But then another person entered his life. It was unexpected and troublesome. But like his bothersome "father", Makoto made his way to Kai's heart. It was already surreal enough. It felt like his heart would explode. But, the damned organ was leading him yet again in the same direction. He loved Takao and loved Makoto, even if he wasn't yet born. Now, he loved another person as well. Someone without name or gender, hardly a person at all. Yet he knew he loved that person.

He was fighting bravely against the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He would never forgive himself for crying in front of others, especially Sakamoto. He found it hard while staring the small screen. He could see the baby's heartbeat, as accelerated as his own and he could see his face. He hardly looked human but Kai couldn't help but feel connected with the small creature that was without doubt growing inside him.

On his side, Takao was sobbing softly. When Sakamoto told him that it was over, he felt the urge to ask him to look more but fought it. There would be photos later, he was sure. Then it was Takao's turn. There had been a while since Kai had seen Makoto. He had been busy with the company so one of the girls would make him company. Never should he be alone with Sakamoto.

Makoto had grown but it was still very small, he noted. So near the end, he should be huge. For a while he just stared at the screen but the he realized something was different. Sakamoto was having trouble finding the right angles. When he questioned Takao about it, he looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you put the picture in the right position? Maybe it would be easier." Kai blinked while the doctor considered it. He hit a few bottoms and the picture turned reversed. The baby was now upside down. He eyed Takao questionably.

"Babies turn around so the head is born first." It made as much sense as everything else so Kai didn't ask more. He wondered if being always upside down was uncomfortable.

The echos were quickly finished and Sakamoto gave them the usual advices, to Takao most of all. At this stage anything could trigger the labour. After the doctor left, came the questions and the usual fight for the photos. Both teens sighed happily as November came to an end.

xxxxxxx

"_We won't accept it! This year's tournament was a joke! Beyblade in general became a joke!" From behind the leader some Rebel Bladers were seen. On their side was an old man. He looked tired, dirty and very sick. Some members stepped on him teasingly. "So… if you want your dear Mr. D. back… Takao and Kai have to come and fight us for it! Health reasons my ass! I bet you're just too scared!" A very evil looking girl began slapping poor Mr. Dickenson while laughing manically. "You better hurry up. We will keep increasing the dosage until he can't take it. You can bring blader friends but no police! Otherwise…" He made a pretty significant gesture over his throat. "Hurry…" Then he turned around and joined his crazy friends leaving the camera on._

xxx

It was broadcasted all over the country. The Rebels pirated the channels and nothing else played on television. Their morbid show filled thousands of homes.

The police really feared their threats. They had managed to elude them for months now. The equipment they had was the most dangerous part. Even after they had made their location public they didn't dare make a move.

xxx

Takao pleas were completely ignored. Kai had made his mind. Only Kai, Max, Rei and Daichi were left to try their luck. All the others had left to the location trying their best for Kai and Takao. Even Hiromi had gone. She didn't want to leave Kyouju alone. Hitoshi was one of the first to go, for the sake of his little brother. Grandpa, that had given a pretty bad fall had no choice but to stay in the hospital instead.

Takao was completely against Kai leaving. "At least I can hide the problem under a coat or something. You can't come!"

"That's not what I mean! You're pregnant as well! You're on you fourth month. Everything feels great now but it's not a real feeling! What if something happens to you?!"

Kai had to admit that it was risky but it was the only choice. When their friends arrived only minor and weak bladers welcomed them. They were easy to defeat but their numbers were monstrous. One by one, their friends felt, not defeated, but exhausted. It seemed that the real bladers would not show for someone other them Kai or Takao. So Kai had to go.

In spite of knowing that he was right, Takao still didn't want Kai to face such enemies. Not now! He couldn't even help him! He couldn't even go to the scene!

The others were going ahead to Kai's car. Kai wasn't one to turn around on a decision Takao knew that. So he made a decision. "Wait just a moment!" Kai eyed him while Takao made a quick phone call. He then stormed upstairs. He returned right after. "Here! Take him with you! We can be connected like this!" Kai let the small beyblade rest on his hand. He could feel Seiryuu's presence from within.

Kai bent to kiss Takao. It wasn't a goodbye kiss. It was a see you later kiss.

They only stopped when someone coughed. Sakamoto stood on the doorstep. "Takao said that you need me."

Kai looked perplexed.

"I'll be more at ease if he goes. Just in case…"

Kai sighed in defeat before kissing Takao's forehead.

The young dragon waved his friends goodbye through the open door. Sighing he locked the mansion. It was the first time he was alone in the house. It was scarier than ever. Tiredly he seated on the living room's couch watching the TV where in a couple of hours the battles would be transmitted.

xxx

**A.N.: That took me a while to get out! **


	13. Let It Rip!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: OMFH! I'll never write a fighting scene as long as I live! It's horrible! Terrible! And I suck! So... this is a bad chapter that took me almost 2 months to write! I probably lost many readers but… oh well. Next one will be the climax so I kind of have better inspiration. I'm more of a fluff person. **

**I'm sulking! I lost my wallet and all my documents! Right now, I don't exist! Better yet! I couldn't attend my driving examination because of it and I'll have to pay for a new one! (Still sulking…) No energy to write whatsoever for two months. **

xxx

It was a two hour car ride until the Rebels' location. No one spoke until they arrived, focused on the hard task ahead. Sakamoto looked kind of bored. Kai was certain that his presence wasn't necessary on his behalf but maybe Mr. D. needed it.

It was chaos when they arrived. Millions of reporters jumped them like vultures as soon as they left the car. Thankfully they were rescued by the numerous police that were at the scene. Kai watched the breathing clouds leave before pulling his scarf to his face. It was a cold December beginning.

"I'm glad you came! Mr. Kinomiya isn't here?" They were greeted by the chief of police. He had a weird looking radio on his hands.

"Mister Kinomiya has health issues that do not allow his presence. I shouldn't be here either so let's make this quick."

Nodding, the man turned to his radio. "You heard? We'll send them in." Only statics answered him but he didn't seem bothered.

They were conducted to a large camping area where several players were resting in gigantic tents. Some were Rebel members and were handcuffed but treated like any other despite all. They were greeted with cheers but also with concern. They had to admit that they were in need of some backup.

Bravely, Max, Rei, Daichi, Kai and Sakamoto headed for the warehouse.

xxx

Takao had been shifting around on the couch ever since he heard that Kai had arrived. The Rebels had a radio that allowed them to listen to everything outside. He nearly jumped out of the cushions when he heard Kai's voice. The radio made his voice shriek a little but it was him alright. Mr. D. was allowed some rest while the Rebels prepared.

xxx

Upon entering the building they saw themselves trapped inside. The big storehouse was poorly illuminated and only let perceive a huge empty area between them and the Rebels.

Kai frowned. Only four bladers were left. They had played their bluff well. The camera that had been focused on Mr. D. was repositioned to allow a full view of the battles.

The two groups were approaching each other stopping close to the center of the warehouse.

"So… Who is your friend? Never saw him before." The leader said. He was short with spiky dark blue hair and sinister yellow eyes. His clothes intended to make him look like a punk but the excess of chains made him look ridiculously unbalanced.

"Sakamoto is a doctor. He is here to look at Mr. Dickenson. Can he?" Kai examined the rest of the gang. First there was the girl that had been slapping Mr. D. previously. Her hair was a long dark green mess. It covered a good part of her face but she made no move to remove it. The shadows that covered her eyes made her look more creepy and crazy than necessary. She had only some really baggy pants and a very small strapless top that didn't covered much.

The second member was wearing mostly camouflage. He looked very excited not being able to stop still for more than one second. His short grayish blond hair was equally messy. His grey eyes had an animalist nature.

The third and final Rebel was tall and very skinny. He looked very nervous and didn't seem to belong in there. His t-shirt and jeans were rather ordinary. His hair wasn't groomed but it wasn't messy like the rest of the group. He would look once in a while to the leader in a sort of awe. He obviously had been dragged to this by his dear friend.

"Sure. We no longer need him. All we want… is the battle of our lives!" The leader was also getting very excited. He kept eyeing everyone in the room avidly. He then turned sad. "The champion didn't come… How disappointing."

"Hey!" Offended, Daichi prepared to jump the obnoxious kid but was stopped by Kai.

"Takao is in no condition to fight. Neither am I. When we are done with you, you will pay… hard!" Kai pated Daichi's shoulder. "And don't offend Daichi. He is the full-fledged champion now!"

The leader spat in disgust. "No way in hell! If you and Kinomiya had been present he wouldn't be the champion! Would he now?"

Daichi bowed his head in shame. He sort of knew that. "Don't say that! You can never know." Kai defended.

The Rebels were laughing. "Fine. Fine… So… shall we get this started?" The three underlings jumped in front with their beyblades ready. Rei, Max and Daichi also jumped in, keeping Kai from joining. "You take the leader when we are done. If… we don't do it first!"

Kai smirked and let them do what they wanted. In the end, he really preferred not to risk his health, even if his blood was boiling and calling him to the fight.

"Ready?! Three… Two… One… Let It Rip!" The six beyblades were thrown at the same time colliding in the middle of the room, sending shock waves everywhere.

Everyone was a little thrown back but kept their stances while their spinning tops collided over and over. The sound of metal crushing metal filled the room and sparks flew all over the place. "Shall we take this to the next level?" The girl spoke. "Lamia! Fight with me!"

The two boys joined her.

"Manticore!"

"Talos!"

They watched in awe as the three Rebels transformed. The girl lost her pants to give way to a huge snake tail. Her eyes turned red and her teeth grew to scary proportions. Her skin turned scaly and rough and her nails transformed in to claws. The second boy got into his four and grew a spiky tail. His hair grew to cover most of his body, only his face escaped. He also got claws. He gained a third set of teeth, all three extremely sharp. The last Rebel grew. He turned so tall that almost reached the ceiling. His body got covered by a bronze armor. He swung a giant sword also of bronze.

All three stood on top of their beyblades. They were now their beyblades! (That was how the battles evolved.) All three of the ex-Bladebreakers took a few steps back conscious that now they could harm them physically. But the monsters didn't attack. They waited for them. The bladers smiled. They were beybladers deep inside. If all they wanted was a chance to fight them they wouldn't deny it!

"Genbu!"

"Byakko!"

"Gaia Dragoon!"

They screamed in union.

Max's body was covered in a black armor, the back reminding of a turtle shell. His skin got rougher with an almost purple glow. Rei also got in to his four, his eyes turned more feline. He gained large strong claws and a beautiful white tail. His teeth grew ever so slightly, mostly his canines. Daichi's teeth also turned in to fangs and he gained claws too, but not as strong as Rei's. His skin got hard as rock and huge wings appeared on his back. They also stood on top of their beyblades.

"Let's do this!" The girl hissed.

The snake girl attacked Max trying to penetrate his armor. Rei and the manticore guy were engaged in a fierce feline fight. Daichi flew to the giant looking for a weakness only to almost be caught in his powerful sword swing. They continued this for a while but the two sides were on the same level. No one seemed to budge. 'This is bad! If we don't finish quick we will lose all our energy and Kai will be forced to fight! We need to think of a plan.' Rei thought. But he couldn't take his attention from the adversary to talk to the others. He dodged another set of flying poisoned spikes.

Max was having trouble of his own. His transformation was a great defense but his offensive was defective. He could control water if there was any close by, but the warehouse was obviously dry. Thankfully his adversary kept failing her attempts to sink her fangs on his skin.

Meanwhile, Kai was trying to think about the creatures in front of him. He tried to remember the tales about the beasts. If he could give the guys a clue about their weaknesses…

Rei managed to escape another group of spikes that flew really close. He took the chance to yell. "Try to regroup!"

Daichi flew close to the giant turning away in the last minute repeating the same motion over and over. Furious, the bronze man tried to get him but he was too fast. He was getting dizzy from the movements. In despair he swung his sword managing to lose his balance. Seeing the eminent fall of the giant everyone scrammed allowing the team to group up.

"Good job Daichi! Now… we need a plan!"

"What should we do?"

"They are too strong!"

"We need to use their power against them or against their team!"

"…How?"

They stood in deep thought for a while until Kai spoke. "Hey! I remembered something! There is little known about the Lamia and the Manticore, but I know how to defeat Talos! The ankle! Aim for the ankle!"

They nodded eagerly. "That is one! But what about the rest?" Max eyed the Rebels that were trying to get up. "Hm… Wouldn't it be terrible if that guy crushed his companions?" Max wondered gingerly.

The snake girl was the first to resume the attack. They barely had the time to consolidate their plan before dodging.

Daichi quickly dived to attack the giant's ankle but he was expecting it. He managed to keep Daichi at bay. Daichi's "Vast Cuter" was ineffective against the bronze sword and he was starting to despair. The bronze man lifted his sword to attack again but destroyed the pipes in the ceiling. Water dripped everywhere.

"Finally!" Max took control of the water creating some type of tentacles. The Lamia girl fought furiously against the ones that were trying to catch her. Taking the chance, Max turned to help the younger blader. Being big made the giant slow, so Max managed to catch his sword with his water. Daichi took the opportunity to use "Spike Saw" managing a direct hit.

"Yes!"

"Be careful now! Watch from when he falls!" But to their disappointment the Bronze man didn't fell. He started shrinking until he became human again. The beyblade stopped. 'Dam! He lost all the energy already?!'

"We need a new plan!" Rei backed away from his adversary to gain more space. He was ready to jump when fangs craved themselves on his back. The Lamia girl smiled wickedly on his shoulder, her grim very dark. Rei tried to shake her off but his strength started disappearing. Stumbling he used all that was left to charge at her, but never even reached her. Dozens of spikes were craved on his skin. Reality faded slowly for the nekojin but he could still hear his friends worried cries. He felt Byakko's power leave his body and heard his beyblade stop, before darkness overwhelmed him.

With two people down it became a two on two battle. They circle each other focused on their rivals' moves. "Max. Grab the girl. I'll trick the other one!"

The blond nodded and both charged. "Tidal Wave!"

Daichi avoided the attack by flying really high and thankfully, their opponents didn't. Max was happily swimming around.

Everyone else in the storage house climbed the huge containers. Kai helped Sakamoto bring Mr. D. into safety while the leader managed to rescue to camera before setting it again to keep recording the fight.

Having less trouble swimming than the manticore guy, the girl quickly charged for Max. She tried to smack him with her tail but he grabbed it pulling her down. She tried to crush him this time. His shield was strong but wasn't indestructible. They fought each other for a while, strength to strength. After a while she ceased her moves from the lack of air. Happy, Max made the water go away. He succeeded in enveloping Lamia girl in an arm lock.

Meanwhile, Daichi, didn't go to near the water, for he still didn't knew how to swim. But he charged full strength when it started disappearing. He was caught by teeth, all three sets! He tried to wiggle him out with no avail. The manticore creature prepared to use his poisoned spikes when Daichi used "Vast Cuter" rolling himself in a ball, taking the opponent with him. The monster let him go midway.

When they stopped, the young dragon charged once more nocking the other on the floor. Disoriented, the guy tried to use his spikes once more. Daichi quickly dodged them. They kept flying until they met the Lamia girl' skin. She screamed in fury in Max's arm lock but soon her energy faded.

Max and Daichi used "Heavy Viper Wall" and "Spike Saw" to finish the manticore guy. When he fell defeated they cheered but soon collapsed out of power.

xxx

Takao breathed in anxiety. His friends had won but they were incapable to keep fighting. So Kai had to fight the leader who probably was the strongest of them all! 'Oh, Kai! Please be safe!'

In the living room's couch, the dragon twisted again and again. He prayed Seyruu to help his lover.

He watched the TV closely waiting for the final battle. The area destroyed by the last fight was cleared and the camera re-adjusted so that people could have a clear vision over the battlefield.

xxx

Kai stood, face to face, (more like face to chest, since the leader was way shorter than Kai) to his opponent. In a fluid motion both drew their beyblades. "Ready! Three… Two… One… Let It Rip!" None lost time before summoning his bitbeast.

"Suzaku!"

"Typhon!"

It was the first time Kai merged with Suzaku. He felt the power run in his veins like burning lava. He could fell fire emerge from around him and on his body. His arms tingled allowing huge red feathers grow in them transforming into giant wings. He felt a strange feeling on his back and instinctively knew that a gorgeous red feathered tail had appeared. All of him was fire. All of him was power.

But even with all of his power he had to take a few steps back when he noticed his adversary. Typhon towered over him, taller than Talos, passing the ceiling disappearing in the darkness. He had huge snake coils instead of legs and his shoulders were covered with millions of animalistic dragon heads. Huge wings hanged on his sides. Fire burned in his eyes. It was an evil fire, unlike Kai's lively one.

The monstrous creature smirked before launching his attack. Numerous flashes of energy left the dragons' mouths. Kai barely managed to evade them before another horde came. It hit him full blow but he used "Blazing Gig Tempest" to catch most of it. He hit the ground very strongly gasping in pain.

He managed to stand again even if stumbling a bit. He flew to Typhon once more and used "Flame Gigs Turbo Attack". The dragons were hardly scratched but the snakes twisted in pain and so did the monster creature. It sounded like a wounded bear or lion.

Angry, the leader once more attacked Kai. He used all of his power. Kai was again brought down. He tried to get up again but another attack came, and another, and another. Max and Daichi gasped while seeing him be completely buried in gravel, dust and rocks.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

xxx

"Kai!" Takao cried in agony. Kai was going to lose! And there was nothing that he could do! …Was there?

Maybe he could still help Kai. Focusing he forced his power to leave his body and join his other half.

xxx

Warm. There was something warm. It was pulsating.

Kai opened his eyes to find darkness. There was something heavy on top of him.

He palmed his bump trying to see if something was wrong. It looked fine. Sighing in relief, he proceeded to remove the giant bolder on top of him. 'I need a plan. Need to find a weak spot!'

"Look!" Max pointed. "He's getting up!"

Kai shoved the bolder aside trying to re-find his balance. He couldn't let his adversary see him weakened. Summoning all the energy he had left, Kai attacked head on the huge monster. The leader was a little taken aback but quickly counterattacked. The two forces collided neither losing ground. Long minutes passed without great changes but Kai's attack started to clearly lose strength.

"Oh no! Kai!" His friends watched in horror as the Russian started losing ground.

'I can't lose! I can't… But I don't have enough strength! It's like a million against one!' The dual haired male cringed when the power of the attack started pushing him trough the ground. '…Takao!'

The heat increased on his side until it became really bothersome. Without stopping his attack, Kai searched his pocked for the heat source. He watched in awe as the metal shined in a perfect blue color. Seyruu's power was irradiating from the small beyblade almost like begging to join Suzaku.

Kai was never one to ask for help. He could take care of himself. He always had the power. Except now… He managed to cope with all the cheering his team provided over the years. He had learned to enjoy it. If it had helped him somewhat before, he would rather die than say it. And now, he was feeling alone, knowing that in reality, his friend couldn't help. He missed it, their cheers. His cheers. So, he allowed himself this one moment of weakness. He could always make Takao pay for the "insubordination" later…

"Hey, big fella!" His voice was barely audible over the battle noises. "Weren't you sad that you didn't get to fight Takao? Worry not… We'll give you that honor… now!"

xxx

Takao felt Kai's essence calling. He let his own spirit leave him feeling Seyruu's and Kai's before merging with them. What he felt first, was pain. And then, exhaustion. Everything Kai felt, he felt.

xxx

Everyone observed in wonder as a beautiful blue light involved Kai. They could feel his power increasing as well as his attack. A figure, resembling a dragon involved him.

Kai and Takao were completely in tune. Their spirits were merged as well as their powers. A powerful wind gusted from nowhere making Kai's flames increase to a gigantic size brimming with life and power. It felt great to be one with each other.

The hideous creature growled with animalistic rage before launching another attack on top of the first. It took them by surprise hitting full blow. Their attack vanished and they collapsed once more both screaming in pain.

'Don't give up!'

'You still have the power!' Takao and Kai could hear Suzaku's and Seyruu's worried pleas.

Summoning a strength none knew they could master, once more they attacked head on. The air cyclone piercing through the energy rays and the flames acting like a shield, both made it to the monster. They flew close to the dragon heads avoiding the occasional rays they threw. 'How do we bring him down?'

Dodging a quick beam the couple observed in surprise as a head in the opposite direction, who the beam had caught, twisted in agony before hanging lifeless from his post. 'That's it!'

'What is?'

'Honestly Takao… We can't harm the damn things but they can do it to each other!'

Making a quick dive, throwing little flames to the dragon's eyes, Kai and Takao dodged the furious rays. The effect was chaotic. Numerous heads caught fire while others turned enraged against their equals. Soon most of the beast's body was in flames or burned and the creature twisted in pain and anger. It swung his giant wings trying to bat away his adversaries but with no avail, his giant size was making him quite slow.

The dragon and the phoenix stood high in from of his face. "I told you, you would pay hard!" Kai claimed alone, even if inside him Takao shared his enthusiasm.

"Come on Kai!"

"You can do it!" Coaxed by their friends, the two bladers put all their strength in their final attack.

"Fire Cyclone!" A giant cyclone surrounded Typhon drowning him in the engorged fire. He tried to bat it away growling in fear.

Exhausted, both teens flew to the ground watching the cyclone disappear leaving behind the leader collapsed. Sighing in content, Kai let the power leave him, but not before his essence embraced Takao's in a silent "goodbye".

Excited to go back home, all bladers quickly left leaving the rest to the police. After making sure Mr. D. was fine and that an ambulance would take him, Sakamoto made a quick exam to Kai before all hopped back into the car.

xxx

Takao's essence traveled faster and soon reached the Hiwatari mansion. Sighing happily, the teen watched in tired laziness the police arresting the Rebels. It felt nice to be back in action.

The camera was disconnected and the transmission was put down soon so Takao turned the TV off and prepared for a nap until Kai arrived. He was calmly resting when a sharp pain pierced through him. It wasn't enough to scream but he lost his breath for a moment.

Takao groaned while trying to understand what happened. He and Kai were no longer connected and the battle was over so what was that? "Arg…" It happened again but this time he was prepared. He managed to think around the pain and recognized another sensation behind it. It squeezed. No… it didn't squeeze… it contracted… Takao remembered this feeling. He had been feeling those ever since the beginning of the eight month, practice contractions with no Braxton Hicks were uncomfortable but never painful. This pain could only mean one thing.

Trying not to panic, Takao slowly left the living room and headed to Sakamoto's examination room.

xxxxxxxx

**A.N: God! Two months to write this crap! If you're curious about the creatures I choose to be the adversaries you can use this site: ** / monsters . monstrous typhon . htm **This leads to the page were I took the information, because there are other definitions and stories about them (Typhon's article, but you can find the others on the left side.)**


	14. Still fighting!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: Finally! The big climax! Will Kai get there in time? Will Sakamoto get there in time? **

**I'm so sorry if the last chapter is crappy in the end. I was so furious with all of it that wrote everything in a rush. **

**Kiray Himawari: Never thought of that possibility. But it would be kind of weird… Don't know. Well… what's done is done. Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**xxx**

The black Mercedes' movement slowly rocked the tired bladers. The Rebels' base was in the outskirt off a big busy town two hours away from Bakuten City. There was still an hour and a half of travel to be made and the traffic exiting town wasn't helping. Getting in had been bad but now, Kai was ready to tear someone's head off.

In the back seats, Max, Daichi and Sakamoto slept in their own memorial to _Tower of Pisa_. Rei had decided to make Kai some company in the front but ended up falling asleep as well. So Kai was currently trying to fight sleep in the middle of the traffic of a horrible town hours away from home. He felt his eyes getting heavy as the mass of cars dispersed. 'If only that stupid horse moved… Who starts a chess match in the middle of the highway anyways?' He groaned watching the two fish playing. 'Weird… They don't even seem to know how to play… He only needs to move the horse to _check-mate'_.

Kai jolted awake from the irritating tone of _carnival_. The car behind him started honking him. Sakamoto half asleep trashed his pocked in search of the damn thing. Kai almost thanked him while rubbing his forehead to ease the marks the wheel imprinted. He watched the doctor answer the call while sighing hopefully at the sight of a more open highway.

"Ah, I see… How long ago?" Sakamoto was now wide awake looking very serious. Kai frowned. Could be a patient? "Don't worry, I'm on my way. These things take time you know… Yes… Well, there's nothing I can do! I'm more than an hour away from there. What…? Really?! Okay, I'll see what I can do."

With his abrupt end of call, Kai hoped to get some peace until Bakuten City, but soon, Sakamoto was tapping his shoulder. The Russian growled at him not wanting to be bothered.

"Always in a good mood. Say… Is there an airport in this city?" Kai's brows lifted in curiosity while nodding. He had seen one a few minutes before. "Is there any way we can go there? Now?"

"Now? We are just in our way home!"

The doctor seemed quite elusive about the theme. "There's a patient that needs me." Kai puffed in an irritated manner.

"No! Tell your patient to go to the hospital. Besides, how are you getting a plane at this time?"

Kai watched in amusement as Shun turned sheepish. "I heard you have helicopter license."

"Why would I fly you anywhere? And who told you that?" Both huffed in annoyance at the _carnival_ ringtone again.

"Yes? Oh… It's fine, trust me. Yes, I'm on my way. Just relax." Kai eyed mesmerized as Sakamoto adopted a very professional tone of voice, calm and serious. It made his panic as soon as the call ended much more amusing. "Okay… Forget being subtle! Takao's waters just broke and the baby is going to be out any moment! Fly me out of here!"

No sooner than the phrase was over, the Mercedes was literally flying away back to town. Everyone was now jolted awake from Kai's ruthless driving, not caring about the traffic or its rules.

xxx

Takao struggled to breath. It wasn't the pain but the incredibly strong instinct, that he had to fight, that drained all of his strength. His body was telling him that it was time but he knew that it wasn't one hundred percent safe. Sakamoto had specifically told him to wait for him. He feared not to have the necessary power when he really needed it as he struggled not to push.

xxx

The stunned bladers were quickly elucidated by Sakamoto while Kai pondered the best way to get them on air. There was no certain that the airport had any helicopters at the moment and even if there were any, how could they obtain permission to fly it? Sure this was a medical urgency but still…

Kai shrugged at the thought of Takao home alone panicking, all of their friends in the same situation as they were, far away. Stupid Rebels! He would have kicked them harder if he knew.

"Kai? Where are we going? Cars aren't supposed to go here!" Kai chuckled at the number of rules he was breaking. Or the number that was thinking of breaking as his heart took a leap when his eyes felt over his target. A black helicopter was parked no more than 150m away from them. Now… to keep planes away.

xxx

Takao struggled with his own clothes; sweat having them became a second skin. Trying to get rid of the additional discomfort, he took all off. They would soon be in the way. Sakamoto promised to get there quickly, he trusted him. And he trusted Kai even more to make him keep that promise. He covered himself with the discarded garments so that he wouldn't freeze.

The pain was becoming more and more persisting and tormenting as the time passed and Takao started wishing, not for Shun's presence but Kai's. Just so he could yell at him for making him suffer like this. It was all his fault!

xxx

The plan was simple. The guys would bring the car to the middle of the landing zone, prevent the planes from approaching and distract the air police. Kai and Sakamoto would steal the helicopter. Really, that simple.

While preparations were done, Kai inspected the helicopter. He was pleased to find that it wasn't locked and that they had a lot of fuel to go.

Despite being older, Rei had no idea how to drive so Max took over. Being half American had its advantages. Had he lived in the USA he would have his license already.

He was impressive. The authorities started pursuing them as soon as they were spotted. But Max demonstrated a very impressive set of maneuvers that left the several cars in an amusing ballet.

Amidst the confusion, the helicopter took off. Its' occupants had an impressive view over the extraordinary show, before flying away.

Without pursuers to stop it, the flying machine soared on Bakuten City's direction.

xxx

He couldn't hold it. God! Where were they? Takao had gotten tired of counting the profanities that left his mouth. With unfocused eyes he once more phoned Shun. Three more swears were heard while he waited for the doctor to pick up. It was a relief when he heard the click that indicated that the call had been accepted. "Where the fuck are you?!" In the other side there was a lot of noise and he could barely distinguish what the other said. Something about ten minutes. As the pain coursed through him a new wave of insults jumped to attack the poor medic. He still couldn't hear the other well but the fact that there was another voice in that empty and agonizing room made him feel even more vulnerable. Takao was lost between insulting the man and begging him to keep talking.

After a while, Takao started crying. He couldn't stand being alone like this. The sound of something else besides his sobs was comforting but the sudden noise from lack of battery sent him to panic. As the call ended and the silence returned Takao drowned in tears, praying between violent sobs for some company during his suffering.

xxx

Sure thing the helicopter reached Bakuten quite fast, but what they weren't expecting was the small storm that hanged over it. Getting away from the airport, Kai headed straight for the mansion, for it had a landing zone for helicopters even if the Russian had never felt the need to get one.

But soon as they arrived they figured that was impossible to land, the winds in the area were the strongest. Several times Kai tried despite all, almost smashing against the walls of the mansion.

"Damn!" Kai punched the panel in annoyance. They were so close. What now? The dual haired Russian tried in despair to think of a solution. He could try and find a clearing in the woods in the back of the house but it wasn't sure for them to find one and it would probably take a lot of time to land in such a narrow place. But there wasn't other way. Takao was in panic all alone. He had seen Sakamoto's face the last call. No other choice.

"Wait, Kai!" He watched and the doctor flew from his seat to open the lateral door. Through the infernal noise he managed to catch that he wanted Kai to approach the roof again. Was he going to jump? He was insane! He watched mesmerized as Sakamoto gestured him to hurry while safely keeping his glasses in his chest pocket. The doctor looked very serious about this and Kai felt a wave of respect for him creep out. Nodding, he prepared to complete the hard task ahead.

The winds were blowing stronger and stronger by the minute and keeping the helicopter stable was impossible. Still, Kai managed to bring it as close as possible. Kai was good at piloting but the distance was still scaring dangerous. Kai gestured to the doctor that it was the best he would achieve.

Gulping, Sakamoto prepared to take advantage of the helicopter's constant swinging to jump. Making sure he remembered the correct pattern, Shun launched himself. The lateral wind dragged him further than expected making his landing not so smooth.

But after so moments he stood up clenching his arm in pain. It wasn't broken but it would be a pain for some time. Giving Kai the okay sign, the medic rushed to the inside of the house.

Completely awestruck by the Sakamoto's behavior, Kai felt for the first time that he could completely trust him the life of lover and his son, while flying away looking for a place to "park" the giant machine.

xxx

He had wished for it so many times that this one he wasn't certain that was completely true. Just a few moments ago he had been struggling to breath in the middle of his crying when Shun burst into the room. After some quickly apologies he began examining him and using the echo scan to see the baby's position. Takao wanted to tell him to hurry up and finish this but he just stood quiet his strength had been drained long ago.

Sakamoto worked fast. No time for big procedures. He made sure the baby was in the right position and that there was enough dilatation. He checked the time between contractions and decided that it was no point waiting.

He was mostly concerned about Takao's performance. Men didn't have the same type of stamina women had for these situations, and he was looking exhausted already. He could hope that maternal instincts were enough. He didn't want to go for a caesarean; the complexity of this new male womb was still unknown for him.

"Takao. Look at me." He used his most stern yet professional tone. Takao only gave him a blank look. "On the next contraction you're going to push. Understand? Only then. You're going to push!" Takao didn't quite got all the meaning of the sentence. He was feeling exhausted. But as soon as the next contraction hit his instincts spoke loud and clear. Sakamoto was here. Time to bring his son to the world. New forces raised inside him to allow him this mission.

Pushing brought a new type of relief mixed with new pain. And when it was gone, he let himself hit the pillow panting hard; the enormous strength made him rise from the stretcher and forget to breathe. His knuckles were white and hurt from clutching the metal bars in the stretcher's sides, too strongly.

"That was quite good. Let's keep it up, okay?" Sakamoto softly ruffled his hair in a comforting manner. He kept monitoring the baby's route every other time as Takao contractions came over and over again.

Takao was doing better than he had first anticipated, even if as time went by more and more contractions were given up in the middle and more often than not a frustrated yelp would escape. Sakamoto could tell that despite Takao's best efforts his body wasn't keeping up.

xxx

God! How long had passed already? Kai managed to find his way through the numerous trees. He had no idea how long had been since Sakamoto had gotten in the house but he was certain that it was a lot. The wind seemed determined to keep him away from the ground. But after much effort, the helicopter found stability in the forest soil.

The mansion was quite distant still. Kai had to cover the immense gardens in the house's back. His own physical condition was keeping him from running too much, and he had to constantly remind himself that Sakamoto was already there. Takao was in good hands.

It was liberation when he finally reached the imposing oak door that let him inside the house. On quick steps he reached the "examination/delivery" room and walked in.

Kai was awe-struck at the image in front. Takao was panting harshly, his mouth wide open, eyes unfocused and skin shiny from the tears and sweat. In any other moment, the Russian would have found it very erotic but that wasn't the moment. He watched horrified, the puddle of blood, near his lover's bottom.

"… Kai… here…." It took Kai a while to realize that Sakamoto had been talking to him for quite some time. Hesitantly he approached the two people in front of him. Sakamoto looked tired himself and kind of worried, when he noticed where Kai was looking at. "Don't worry. The blood is normal. But I would appreciate that you would talk a bit to Takao. Try to incentive him. The baby is halfway here and I really don't want to have to cut him…" Sakamoto talked very seriously, never his voice trembled even if his body did.

Almost in a daze, Kai neared Takao's upper body and face. He noticed that even if his limbs were limp, his hands were clutching to the metal bars so much that the blood had nearly drained. When he posed his hand over his, Takao turned to face him. His eyes were blurred but Kai could still understand him. He knew that he had no energy left and that Makoto was in danger. He was desperate.

Kai broke their eye contact to look at the baby bump that still stood proud. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Even if they had only done it for the first time that day, merging their essences wasn't as hard as expected, even without their bitbeasts. As soon as Kai's strength penetrated him, Takao's eye gained some glitter despite still looking exhausted to death. Sakamoto was surprised with the sudden burst of energy when the next contraction came, but decided to focus on the task at hands.

Time ticked slowly for all in the room. Kai could feel his own strength draining. He couldn't even imagine how tired Takao was. His heart skipped a beat when Sakamoto told Takao to stop. His lover let himself fall behind tears escaping him again.

Kai saw the doctor moving, positioning his hands and doing God knows what else. "Okay! Push only until I tell you!" Takao sensed that the end was near and mastered all of his left energy to these last moments. Several times Sakamoto told him to stop then push a little. And finally, with an emptiness feeling that was more relieving than any other thing, the room was filed with a shrilling cry. He could no longer see, his body had reached his limit. Before drifting into the darkness he still heard Sakamoto. "It's a healthy boy!" Smiling Takao felt relieved; he had accomplished his mission.

Kai panicked when Takao's essence let go. Sakamoto only checked for pulse before telling him to leave him to rest. The doctor started to dictate orders in a strict fashion. He told Kai bring the things from across the room. Asked him if he wanted to cut the cord. Kai's hands shook all the way while he cut the precious cord that connected Makoto to Takao, while he cleaned the small baby and helped Sakamoto examine him. Finally when there was nothing more, Makoto was placed in a hospital crib.

Despite feeling very tired and confused Kai still had to help the medic to recover the rest of the cord and the placenta. Kai found it to be very disgusting. Sakamoto expertly pushed and pulled from the cord while Kai pushed the bump down. Takao stirred in discomfort in his sleep but didn't awake. After that he had to be cleaned and brought upstairs. The two men moved the nursery crib to the bedroom and Makoto was laid there, peacefully falling asleep.

Even after that, none was able to rest as the room downstairs need to be cleaned and disinfected.

xxx

Night had fallen very quickly. Kai had just finished his bath. He felt like drowning in the bed sheets next to Takao and not wake up for months. He still had the legal problems to solve; but that would be tomorrow.

Makoto was sleeping in his crib. Kai stopped to stare at him. He had Takao's eyes and hair. And perhaps his complexion. He was as small as Takao had been on his birth despite both being late babies. Kai watched in awe as his little one's chest raised and fell.

He was suddenly startled by the sound of cars. Quietly he went downstairs only to encounter all of his fellow bleybladers.

A million of questions were thrown as soon as he was spotted. Kai wasn't feeling focused enough for this. Thankfully silence returned because of an angry Sakamoto that had been sleeping in the living room's couch. The first to recover from the interruption was Max.

"Hey! I have news for you! But I will only tell you depending on your answer. Are Takao and the baby okay?" Tiredly, Kai nodded. Max smiled sheepish. "That's good! So… I have bad news about your Mercedes."

xxxxxxx

After offering everyone a room for the night, Kai finally managed to return to his and Takao's room. He was decided to call it a day when the ruffle of the sheets startled him.

Weakly, Takao lifted his upper body supporting it with the pillow managing to achieve an almost sit position. Despite his tired looks his smile was brighter than ever. "So… his he cute?" Kai frowned when he remembered that his lover had yet to see his own son.

Carefully, he picked the small baby. Makoto stirred but didn't awake. He had inherited his Daddy's deep sleep. That was good; for now. Kai smiled at this but soon remembered to wipe it from his face before handing Makoto.

Takao's tiredness seemed to disappear completely as he embraced his son. He was so warm and soft. And cute. Takao felt so happy.

Makoto peered open an eye once to look at this new person, but soon closed it with a big yawn. Kai chuckled as Takao followed the example. "Okay, time to go to sleep you two." But Takao whined when he tried to take Makoto away. Kai raised one brow in amusement. "You can have more baby time tomorrow. You both need to sleep." Takao kept pouting. Kai sighed. "If he wakes up in the middle of the night hungry I let you be the first to try and give him that hideous baby formula." The blunette seemed to ponder it. He decided to handle Makoto to Kai, but still pouting.

"Can't he sleep here?"

Kai tucked his son before heading to bed himself. "No. Don't create bad habits. And tomorrow he's going to his own room." Takao seemed ready to argue. "Are you disagreeing with the best baby specialists?" Defeated, Takao allowed himself to flop back down next to his lover.

He didn't questioned when Kai pulled him in a thigh embrace. "He can finally hug in peace, 'Mister Big'." Takao kicked him under the covers. He hadn't been that big! Chuckling, the Russian fond his favorite position, with his chin on top of Takao's head. "Hey… what does it feel like to be a Daddy?" Only a soft moan answered him telling him that Takao was already asleep.

xxxxxxx

**A.N.: The last part is just pointless fluff. I was in the mood for some. Good news (for me)! I finally have my license! Bad news. This fic is almost at its end. Excellent news! This is officially the chapter with more words I ever wrote! **


	15. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: My plot bunny was attacked by my own stubbornness. Almost at the end. Sorry about Grandpa Ooc speech, but I don't know slang. **

**Families have different ways to celebrate Christmas, and it depends a lot on the ages of the children. This is the way my family does it; it's how I know it so… If you do it differently, sorry. **

xxx

Makoto did woke up hungry in the middle of the night. Several times! Despite that giving them lots of opportunities to bind with him, Kai was feeling exhausted. Since Takao had yet to regain the capability to stand on his own, the Russian was forced to get up every time to prepare the formula and grab Makoto.

All the times, Takao was eager to feed him. Kai was mesmerized of how he didn't get tired of embracing the small body, rocking him or simply staring. Kai would be equally happy to do so if it wasn't so fucking early in the morning!

While trying to get back to sleep through another feeding session, Kai felt himself be heavily shaken. He glared at the blunet who was slightly taken aback. Despite what most thought, he wasn't a morning person. "Hm… I think Makoto needs a diaper change." He glared even more as he was forced to bring Makoto to his room were the diaper changer was. Yay. He was assigned the first diaper change. Great.

In spite of everything, it wasn't as gross as it sounded. And it didn't that smell bad. Kai felt a headache coming when he tried to remember everything Sakamoto had taught them. Don't forget this, don't do that, if you're not careful the baby will get a rash. Too much to think at 5 am.

Takao was already back to sleep when they returned, so Kai rocked Makoto to sleep. It wasn't really difficult, since Makoto seemed to have inherited Takao's sleep skills. And he had had an exhausting time too. Kai mused on how much the baby had suffered. Both he and Takao had fought an intense battle.

Tired, the Russian tried to take advantage from the last sleep hours he could afford.

xxx

Chaos issued the next morning. Kai was forced to leave to talk to his lawyer (more like a whole firm) and take care of the legal problems issued from the day before. Hitoshi came as soon as he could and brought Grandpa and Mr. D. with him, so Kai left things on his care. Takao was happy to see Mr. Dickenson and let him take Makoto before anyone else. The old man had suffered a great deal because of them, he deserved a little compensation.

Meanwhile, the Russians had got themselves some really productive business, a numbered line ticket auction to see the baby after the family was done. Tremendous cat-fights erupted thought the mansion thanks to that and no male in the house had the guts to stop them.

Finally things calmed down when they were "authorized" to see the baby. In groups of two everyone took a little time to see, cuddle and cradle Makoto. Takao was worried that he would get tired after a while of begin tossed from lap to lap, but the little protagonist seemed to enjoy attention, eyeing every new face with curiosity.

It was past lunch time when it all was over and Grandpa and Hitoshi could get back to the room. Everybody else set off with plans for the holidays and baby presents.

"So… do you have the holidays planned already?" Hitoshi seated on the bedside next to Takao.

"… Everyone will want to shower the baby with presents and our house is small so… Besides, if Kai is here I kind of like this house. Until Makoto is older maybe this will be the safest place for all of us. Me, Kai, Makoto and the new baby."

Grandpa sighed. "We figured you would say something like that. I don't know… The house will feel empty without you T-man."

xxx

The Hiwatari influence was powerful. Powerful enough to manage evasion to a lot of lawsuits and jail. The unrecognizable black Mercedes was recovered from the bottom of the cliff (God knows why Max thought it was a good idea, but it sure mislead the cops) and was being restored.

So, in just a few weeks no one remembered any of it. But then again… the upcoming of the holidays may have had something to do with it.

"This one is soooo cute! Oh! And these go wonderfully with those!"

"Watch the fabric. Make sure it won't cause allergies! Kai would kill us!"

"Michael! There is no point buying him a baseball glove! **He is **and will be too young to play for a few good years!"

"We'll need these, and those and some more of this! Lots of flour, eggs, milk. Is there a Christmas Cake that you like Kai? I buy the ingredients for it too!"

"You know I don't like sweets. Buy whatever you want."

Christmas was near and the mall was filled with dozens of beybladers mostly baby shopping. The girls were clothing shopping. They looked possessed grabbing suits and discussing the fabrics. The guys headed to the toys section. Fur toys were standard but the All Starz preferred discussing balls and someone suggested a baseball bat. The Blitzkrieg Boys strayed from everyone else and none knew where they were. Kai, Takao, Judy and Hitoshi were grocery shopping. They had to order a truck to bring it all, since there would be an army to feed back at the mansion in the next times, as well as Takao. Makoto ate a lot too but it was still just baby formula. The small mischievous brat was having a great time being strolled through the mall. They figured that no harm could be done since they were moving in masses. Poor Kai was sweating like crazy in the overheated shop. The thousand clothe layers that he forced himself to wear in order to hide his condition were literally killing him.

After a while positions were switched and everyone ran from one place buying presents for the grownups. They had decided to go with Secret Santa instead of buying one for everyone. Luckily or unluckily whatever you prefer, Takao got Kai. The cold Russian was hard to please. What do you buy to a person that has the money to get anything? He didn't like many things. Okay… a lot of things. Kai didn't like sweets, so no candy/chocolate. He hardly listened to music. He always bought brand clothes. What did he liked anyways? Cats, Takao, sex… Hey! That was something!

"Hey, Kai! Take care of Makoto for a while. I need to go to a store Yuriy mentioned last time we were here." He handed a stunned pregnant Russian the diaper bag and ran off before anyone could stop him.

xxx

Christmas was fun! And the Hiwatari mansion was big! And so was the tree! No one had ever seen such a big tree. It was so large that eight people could barely circle it all together and it was so tall that four of them on top of each other couldn't top it for a few inches. Decorating it was hell but Daichi had his part to play. The monkey boy took the chance to show off his climbing skills.

The mansion was unrecognizable. Decorations and mistletoe hang everywhere randomly and without balance. Too many people had volunteered to help with it. Takao had made sure every part of the house Kai hanged around more often was covered with it, so he always had an excuse to kiss his lover.

Music and laughter filled the environment. Days were spent wrapping presents, cooking in the kitchen, changing Makoto's diaper or feeding him.

But on the Holy Eve everything was quiet. For a bit. Everybody wanted to appreciate their work since they had been so occupied over the last few days. But soon, Christmas carols replaced the silence and jokes and crazy stories flew through the air. Dinner was noisy and food soared to where it shouldn't. While waiting for midnight everyone assembled on the living room playing games and… spinning some tops of course. Incredibly, Takao was not rusted and demonstrated why he had been champion for three years in a row. The current champion fought for his pride managing a tie. That earned him quite the praise from Takao.

The future beyblader that had been eyeing the match awe-struck started crying when it seemed that no more battles would issue. "Don't cry Makoto! We'll play one more for you!" The Russians quickly stated. Luckily he fell asleep in the middle so people were allowed to gather near the warm fireplace while waiting.

"So… what now, Kinomiya? What will you two do?"

Kai was asleep, his head resting on Takao's shoulder. Makoto was also asleep on his lap so the dragon was trapped between the two and couldn't move much. "There isn't much to say… As soon as Kai gives birth he will get back at his company and work hard, and I will stay home… playing mommy…" He said frowning. Lots of badly disguised chuckles were heard. "What about you Rei? I heard you may be tying the knot very soon!"

Rei and Mao that were seating very close quickly turned red while avoiding each other's gaze. "… I never said… I mean… It's still early…" Rei got quiet when loud laughter issued from his panic attack.

Everyone jumped high in the air when Makoto's piercing cry started. Kai almost felt of the couch. "Babies are cute, but they cry a lot!" Kai said. He was taken aback by Takao's strange look. He got up cradling Makoto. "Don't worry Ma-can, your Papa is mean but he likes you a lot. Even if you cry!" More badly disguised chuckles were heard before everyone covered in fear. Takao's impression on Kai's glare was sometimes as impressive as the original. "I'm going to change him. It's almost midnight so we can start on the presents when we get back. Kai, start preparing things!"

Rick was laughing hard. "So… he's starting to take charge of the house? He might try to control you too!" Kai huffed at him, not really wanting to discuss that particular topic. "I mean he will be just like your wife or something! He will try to govern you for sure!" Rick insisted.

"But of course! After all… if Kai is trying to diminish my man pride, he has got to give me some privileges! Like… the power to send him to the couch if I'm not happy!" Everybody jumped at the sudden arrival. But Takao strolled back to his lover, kissing his cheek sweetly. "But that won't happen… right! Because Kai is a wonderful man that won't make me unhappy! Right!?"

Kai sweat dropped at all of this and opted by changing the topic. "Shall we open the presents?"

Makoto received lots of cute outfits: some with pompons, frills, ribbons and other indescribable things. But Takao thought that the one with the doggy ears was genuinely adorable. He had gotten it himself. They had to make a break so that they could change him to one of the suits. A small Santa Claus costume that draw a lot of 'aw's, courtesy of a crazy blonde American. He also received lots of fur toys, including a brow small dog that Kai got to match Takao's outfit, a basketball, a baseball glove and a ball, some dumbbells(?) and a punching bag. The Blitzkrieg Boys had gone to a gun shop and got Makoto some model guns. At least, Takao hoped they were models. He didn't dare to ask as Kai beat the crap out of them. Yuriy gave him a hustler magazine, the same he later got Daichi in secret santa, because guys needed to know things from the beginning. It took everyone's pleas to make Kai allow him back inside the house. It was Christmas.

Makoto received his first beyblade from Mr. Dickenson. All agreed that he deserved the honor. It was a simple beginner's beyblade and had no beast yet, but he loved it, falling contently asleep with it on his mouth.

Secret Santa followed. Some presents were standard and not very interesting, but some set tongues wagging. Like the sexy lingerie Sakamoto gave Dr. Judy and the dress Master Tao presented Hitoshi with.

When Takao was about to give Kai his present Yuriy snatched it. "Bubblegum flavor? You have weird tastes!"

Takao frowned and puffed his cheeks like a child. "I have the right to decided what my butt will smell like!"

The Russian merely shrugged his shoulders before handing the box over. "Still weird."

Under Kai's interrogative look, Takao whispered: "It's only part of the real present. I'll give you the rest later tonight." Kai still eyed the flavored lube with suspicion.

xxxxxxxx

Only the grownups and the Blitzkrieg Boys stayed up to drink and make themselves look like idiots. Yuriy was trying to loosen up Boris a bit a see if he could get lucky later, so he proposed some drinking games.

Most people were already asleep in their rooms when the hosts finally managed to escape upstairs.

"You think it's okay to let him sleep with it?" Makoto was happily clutching to his new beyblade while sleeping. He didn't even stir when his daddy tucked him in his crib.

"Why not? He seems happy, so let him stay."

"Let's hope he won't cry, so we can have some time to ourselves." Takao quietly kissed his son rosy cheek before dragging Kai away to their room. Once there he promptly pulled the Russian to the bed.

"Did you bring your present? Cause we will be needing it!"

The Russian chuckled letting himself be pushed. Straddling Takao's hips, he nibbled his neck eagerly. After Makoto's birth Takao hadn't been exactly in the mood. But Kai had. "Finally! Do you know how hard it has been!?"

Takao quickly pulled away to look directly onto Kai's eyes. "Really! Three weeks! I waited months!" Takao rolled to his side of the bed in mock anger.

Chuckling, Kai decided to play the game. "Must have been hard… How did you managed to cope without my awesomeness!" Raising his eyebrow to Kai's unexpected humor a great idea came to the dragon. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for tonight but hell with it! He seated slowly, stretching a bit and managing to steal the bottle from a stunned Kai.

"Would you like to know?" He smirked deviously to his confused lover. The Russian thoughtfully nodded. Where was this headed?

Takao made himself comfortable against the headboard before turning to the phoenix. "Well… first I would pull this up…" He slowly pulled his shirt up, teasingly. "And would have to picture you doing it. Thinking… What you would do next. Like… This." And Takao let his hands trace paths on his chest before softly twitching his own nipples. He moaned quietly before giving Kai a side glance. The Russian had also made himself comfortable and was touching himself while starring at the show. That gave Takao enough confidence to increase his own movements. Once in a while he would give a higher moan for the sake of the show but soon started losing himself. "T-then… I-i would move t-to the next t-thing…" He cursed his shaking voice while one of his hands palmed his crotch area through his pajama pants. But since it didn't seem to bother Kai, in fact it seemed to make his movements faster, the teen kept going.

The friction felt great even after only three weeks and soon, Takao needed more. His pants were quickly discarded and his erection exposed to the cold making him hiss a bit. His own hands were cold but the new feeling was welcome eliciting a delicious groan to escape his lips. The other hand had left his chest and was fighting with the cap of the lube bottle. When he succeeded a good amount was poured in his own erection and hand. Takao took a moment to marvel the liquids smell and taste. Giggling a bit he returned to his previous task. A high pitched moan was heard when the jerking movement returned. The lube allowed made his skin more sensitive and removed all the painfully skin burn sensations.

Kai had never been so turned on in his life. Takao was providing him an unforgettable show. The way he trashed every once and how he moaned were the most erotic things he had ever seen. It had only started he was already in need to release the pressure.

More. Takao needed more. Once in a while he would glance at Kai to make sure of his reaction. Needless to say, it wasn't helping his own case. Something about being watched doing this kind of thing was… He didn't know. But he needed more.

Kai almost chocked when Takao started sucking his own fingers. He was no longer explaining what he was doing, but it didn't matter much anymore. Transfixed he watched those fingers enter his lover's perfect ass. Takao gave a pained moan before stretching himself. It still wasn't enough. Leaving his hole, that hand made sure to steal some lube before entering him again now three fingers at a time. After a bit, Takao added a fourth. Kai almost came there. Normally, three was the norm. Takao had never allowed him to add more.

The dragon had slipped and from the headboard and was now trying to complete himself in a whirlpool of sheets looking completely delightful on Kai's eyes. Kai really needed to came soon.

Takao too. But even still, all of it wasn't enough. He watched Kai trying to contain himself and lost it. "How did I ever survive!" Kai was surprised when Takao suddenly jumped him and seated on is lap. "God! There isn't really something like yours!" Kai couldn't avoid the moan that escaped him when his abused member was shoved inside his lover. Thankfully they were both very close from all the buildup and it took only a few strokes to send them both into a stunning climax, Takao making a mess on Kai's oversized belly.

Giggling a bit after the afterglow Takao managed to split himself from Kai so that both could get inside the warm covers. "Wow! It wasn't exactly what I had in mind but… Too bad I didn't get to use the cat ears."

Kai who was near sleep, perked up at this. "What do you mean? Cat ears?" He chuckled amused by Takao's red face. They snuggled closer to obtain more heat and went back to trying to sleep. But Takao kept fidgeting around. Kai knew he wanted to ask something. "Hum?"

Turning a brighter shade of red Takao cleared his throat before turning to look Kai in the eye. "Well… we could use them tomorrow or something!" Kai raised his eyebrow. "You see… it's Christmas and… I always had this thing for Christmas trees… and…"

His voice slowly disappeared as Kai's face turned more and more stunned. "You want to do it under the Christmas tree!?" Takao hid his head on the Russian's chest. "Where anyone can walk on us or discover evidence of it!" Takao cringed and seemed to shrink with every word. "Sounds great! Let's totally do it!" Slowly, a shocked Takao came to look at the others face. Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe some annoyances will leave faster!" And Takao burst in a fit of laughter at Kai's evil dreaming smile.

xxx

**A.N.: Finally! I got terribly stuck in the lemon scene. It's not that good but, I was done with it! Next chapter will be the last. **


	16. A new adventure will begin!

**Disclaimers: Beyblade doesn't belong to me****.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon (If you find these things to be offensive please do not read. I'm writing for me and people that really appreciate it. Can't please every person on earth )**

**A.N.: The final chapter! A bit short but it's the final. I have some sequels semi-prepared but I won't publish them right away. Want to try something different before. **

**For those who are still interested in following me, stay tuned for my next fic Forever Kitty, which is a neko fic. I will add other fics, so don't be surprise if it shows on your mail, but it will be Tokyo Mew Mew or Digimon. If you are also a fan, read if you like.**

**The laying down and trying to suck his thumb is real. My mother actually videotaped me doing it; and it's just so adorable!**

**I have people to thank so read the last A.N. please.**

xxx

Makoto was a healthy happy boy smothered with lots of attention from his many aunts and uncles. It was a wonder how his own parents had time to be with him.

It was late February when Takao found his two men and a half playing in the living room's floor. Makoto siting with support on Kai's lap. The game consisted on Kai making silly sounds and Makoto laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was a sight.

"What are you two doing?" He asked from the doorstep. Makoto wasn't capable of turning his head yet so he settled with whining and hope that his daddy would came in sight. He had started to recognize his parents voices in the beginning of month and both found it hilarious when he showered them with bright smiles at their sight.

"God! He's so like you! All he does is laugh! I thought babies cried!"

Takao bent to kiss his lover and then Makoto before gently rubbing Kai's giant bump. "That's not what you said last Christmas. Beware… you never know… Maybe the next one won't be so giddy and you may regret your words."

Kai mouth gave a strange twist before the Russian settled for looking away. It didn't go unnoticed by the young dragon. He kissed Kai's brow reassuringly. "It will be fine. This time we will make sure Sakamoto is around."

xxx

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" If the parents didn't knew better, they would think that the girls were having a heart attack. No… they were watching their baby for the tenth time. Takao had discovered Makoto that morning doing the most adorable thing in the world. Thank God he had the foresight to tape it and call Kai before the girls arrived. They couldn't see a thing now.

Makoto was laying on his belly trying to stand on his two arms. However… he was also trying to suck his own finger. Since he had no strength to keep himself up with one arm only he kept falling down. Over and over again. He didn't seem to understand that both actions were impossible at the same time.

Of course the girls were going crazy with it. They had to be threatened to leave the room, so to give the family so privacy. "Damn! When will they leave!?" Takao sighed while changing Makoto's diaper. "The sooner you have the baby, the fastest we can throw them out!" Kai shrugged inside his son's closet, looking for that days outfit. It wasn't like he was scared. Oh no! He may be just a little nervous… but definitely not scared!

xxx

Nights were becoming unbearable for Kai. He had cramps, needed to pee all the time and he kept thinking about… **it**. And once more he found himself awake in the middle of the night, frustrated and decided not to think about **it**. While trying to roll over he noticed that he was alone. He had probably dozed off at some point. Where was Takao? He considered looking for him but a voice from the baby monitor told him where he was. Takao was feeding Makoto. Sighing, Kai settled for trying to find a comfortable position and pray to the Gods to let him have some hours of sleep.

Silence was his only companion for a while but from the monitor new sounds emerged. The statics distorted it but Kai could perfectly hear Takao singing what was probably a lullaby. Kai couldn't make out all the words but it was gentle and slightly nostalgic. It carried on, telling him to grow to be a perfect gentleman and to dream nicely. Yes… Kai also wanted to dream nicely.

Kai woke up with Takao moving back to the bed. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" The blunet snuggled closer embracing the Russian.

"You sing nicely."

Takao's cheeks gained a bit of pink as he smiled nervously. "Ah… You heard that?" Kai chuckled before resting his head on top of Takao's chest. "Can't sleep?" The dual haired teen nodded tiredly. His eyes went wide when Takao started petting his head gently. He forced himself to relax. It was just Takao. Physical contact like this was still hard for him. It was hard to trust people. To open to them.

He didn't thought it was strange when Takao started singing again. It was the same song. Takao's voice was gentle but strong. Kai let him sing. He could always maul him the next day for babying him like this. But for now he was hoping to dream nicely.

xxxxxxxxx

The first thing Takao noticed that hot late April morning was that, the earlier phone call had upset Kai. From the tone, he could tell that it was business related. It must have been serious to upset Kai. Takao meant to ask him about it later, as he trotted upstairs to fold some laundry.

Kai stomped to the living room to sit down and try to relax a bit. He wasn't particularly angry, but he was deeply concerned. Such a decision… the responsibility…

He really wanted something to distract him in that precise moment. No even the wind that walked inside the room through the open glass door seemed to help. The Russian frowned deeply turning his insides to think about the problem. He was extremely thankful when Makoto cried for his well wanted baby bottle.

"Don't cry! I'll get it!" He coed to the crying infant. When his son calmed a bit he walked in to the kitchen leaving the walking chair in the living room. He wasn't going to take that much time.

The house was silent for most people had decided to go shopping early that day. It was a relief in Kai's opinion. When he was boiling the bottle he heard the gate's bell. Leaving his previous task he walked to the intercom.

"_Delivery."_ Sighing, Kai wondered what they had brought now. It wasn't unusual lately to have things delivery randomly for the various guests in the house. Letting the man inside he ran back to the kitchen when the timer rang. He figured someone else would get it when the man ranged the door. He couldn't really show himself right now.

"Hey Kai! What's up?" The Russian only gave the bubbly blond American a nod as a sign of recognition, as he watched him go to his fridge and drink some milk from the package. What the hell! This people were getting overconfident in a house not theirs. He was about to reprimand Max when he heard Makoto crying again. He quickly told the blond to prepare the milk and ran to the living room. Something wasn't right! Makoto sounded scared!

When he reached the doorstep the sight that greeted him was surreal. For a moment Kai lost his reaction and stood dumb-struck as the delivery man ran through the glass doors with Makoto. When reality hit he ran after them both.

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" He could see ahead, the guy's mean of escape. His truck was right in the middle of the gate keeping it from closing. Kai snarled in frustration. How could he not predict such a thing!

Kai tried to reach his beyblade but realized that he had left it in the room. Idiot! How could this happen?

Another thing that the russian wasn't expecting was the guy turning suddenly to face him. They were only a few meters from the truck. "Who are you? What do you want with Makoto?" The man's only answer was pulling a gun and pointing it at the scared baby. Kai tensed up. This couldn't really be happening!

The phoenix turned around when yells were heard behind him. Max was running towards them, baby bottle still in one hand, followed by Yuriy, Boris, Michael, Rick, Rei and Takao's grandfather. Kai felt some hope when he saw them preparing their launchers. Hope that disappeared when an arm appeared around his neck threatening to crush him. He couldn't believe how his reflexes had become so slow lately. Kai would probably have kicked the asshole in the gut if he hadn't noticed that the gun was still pointed at Makoto.

For a moment everyone was still. The gang with their launchers ready and Kai fuming in anger as he understood that the guy was trying to use him as a shield.

"Ah! It's that damn doctor again!" Grandpa pointed his kendo sword angrily at the man. "What do you want with our family!? Leave us alone!"

The man started backing away to the truck. "Shut up! Don't come closer!" Kai struggled to breathe as the arm around his neck tightened. "It's your entire fault! You made me lose my credibility! I lost everything!" Everyone tense as the doctor neared the vehicle. Kai tried to make himself more heavy as they went. They need to do something! "It took me months! But I finally made it here! And thank you for following me… I would never be able to drag you all the way here! It was a surprise! I was expecting the other guy, but you are even better! I can't wait to open you up an-…" Kai saw it happen in almost in slow motion. In his excitement the guy tripped and lost his balance for a moment. Unfortunately he also lost Makoto. Like he was watching from outside his own body, Kai bent forward, forgetting the gun and everything else, breathing in relief when he caught Makoto centimeters from the ground and cursing loudly as a wave of pain ripped him. Embracing his son, he almost rolled into a ball trying to regain his breath from beneath the pain. Weakly, he allowed the doctor to pull him up only to lose the strength in his legs.

The others had not left their positions letting their held breathes go before turning angrily at the lunatic in front of them. The man was trying to force Kai up to keep him as a shield not caring the least that Kai seemed to be in great pain and that Makoto's cry had increased. Yuriy growled at him and Rick cursed trying to get closer.

They got no luck. With his shield in bad shape, the doctor panicked and looked ready to fire at any movement. "Oy! Why don't you calm down and let go of the gun? Kai may be in a bad situation and the baby may be hurt. Just let them go…" Rei tried to reason but only got a gun point at him as an answer.

The boys were getting worried about Kai. The Russian's face was twisted in pain and very pale. He seemed divided between clutching his stomach and embracing Makoto. Everything seemed lost when the doctor managed to came closer to the car.

Kai's senses were dulled, the only reality being Makoto's cry and his pain. So he was truly surprised when he heard glass breaking. Meekly he looked up, near the mansions roof and had the strange sensation of watching an angel. The white and blue creature seemed to be flying in their direction. The creature had a wild reptile look that most could find scary. It looked terribly angry. Kai thought for a moment how pretty it was. His tortured brain once more considered the thought of an angel. He jumped in surprise when recognized the irate voice that yelled. "**How dared you touch a single strand of their hair**!"

After that an unnatural wind blew strongly around them. And time stopped once more as the wind erased every single thing. Kai lost the capability to see, breath or talk. Everything disappeared from his reality. Only Makoto's warmth and the loud noise of the storm reminded him that he was alive.

It was over as soon as it started. Being able to breathe again, Kai eyed the strange creature that arrived. As Seiryuu was called back inside his beyblade, Kai was able to recognize Takao. All stood awe-struck eyeing him. It had been the first time Takao had merged with Seiryuu. Without stopping to explain anything Takao ran to his son, who probably had recognized his Daddy and wasn't crying anymore.

As Takao cuddled his son, Kai slowly turned to watch the scenery behind himself. A chill crossed him watching the destruction. The gate and the truck had flown away and were looking terrible far away in the other side of the road. The ground behind him had been trashed as if long giant claws had dug it away and through the asphalt. Only the small ground around Kai was perfect. The doctor was nowhere in sight. The Russian was brought to reality as Takao started shaking him.

"I asked if you were okay!?"

Kai meant to reassure him but another wave of pain crossed him and threatened to take away his conscience.

xxxxxxxxx

"Dear God, I'm brilliant!" Sakamoto hummed to himself as he quickly pulled the baby from the puddle of blood. "I don't know how I'm managing this but I am! But I must warn you… Further pregnancies will probably be impossible! The "womb" might be damaged." Takao eagerly helped holding the baby while Sakamoto cut the cord.

After Kai nearly passed away, Rick and Michael helped bringing him inside and Takao made sure to leave Makoto in good hands before dragging Sakamoto to the room. Kai's placenta had dislocated and both he and the baby where in danger. Given the situation Sakamoto decided to make a C-section. So far he was being tremendously successful. He smiled brightly as the baby finally started crying. Kai and his daughter would survive.

Takao cleaned the baby carefully as Sakamoto attempted to sew Kai back up. In the end, he moved to examine the baby as well. "It's a healthy girl!" Cheerfully, Takao brought her to Kai. The Russian had demanded to be awake through the all procedure. Weakly he cuddled her. Despite being earlier, she was bigger than Makoto when he had been born.

"She's precious."

xxxxxxxxx

Visits were postponed for Kai need more rest than Takao had. Only family. Takao had gone to feed Makoto leaving Kai, Hitoshi, Grandpa and the baby alone.

"There is no sight of him. We checked miles in that direction and nothing. The guy vanished in thin air! Literally!" Kai was awake not being very comfortable to allow sleep. Once in a while he would glance his daughter in her crib. "It's not that I feel sorry for him but… I concerned about Takao's power. Maybe leaving the sport early was the best for him… and us!"

The doctor vanished. Hopefully for good. Kai was feeling tired. Hard to believe it was over. The baby started crying in that moment reminding him that the worst was to came.

Takao decided to make his entrance then. He had a bottle with him. "Looks like I was guessing right! You want to feed her?" Kai tried to achieve a more up sitting position, Hitoshi ending up helping him to avoid problems. "Yeah. Will you bring Miaka to me?" Takao raised his eyebrow before settling Makoto on his lap. Kai was surprised but recovered fast. "No… I believe this is Makoto."

Takao laughed before going to pick up the baby. "So… when did you decided to name her? Cause I don't remember." He sat her in the opposite side to Makoto. "Look Ma-kun! It's your sister! Apparently she's Miaka!"

Kai sighed. "Don't overreact. It just came to me when I saw her eyes."

Takao took a moment to see his daughter. Unlike Makoto, who looked like Takao, Miaka looked just like Kai. The same cold Russian traces and her eyes bright red. Her hair though was colored like Takao's, except for a single lock in the left side of her face that was light blue, like her Papa's. "So… Are you Mia-chan?" The baby seemed to ignore him in favor of her bottle. Makoto was looking a bit jealous.

"No, she's not! And why Mia-chan? Doesn't sound like her name at all!"

"What you mean? Her name is Miaka."

"But is read Mi-a-ka! Not Mia-ka!"

Takao chuckled amused while trying to keep Makoto from taking his sister's bottle. "Oh! I get it! Ma-kun listen to this… Papa want's to call his girl, Mi-chan!" If Kai's arms weren't so busy he would have kicked Takao. He was going to argue back when Makoto managed to steal Miaka's bottle. The girl started crying. "No Makoto! Bad! That is your sister's!" Takao took him away and handed the bottle back. "Bad boy! You already had two!"

"Ah… Already bickering like siblings. Oh, the nostalgia!"

Takao jumped in surprise. He had almost forgotten that the rest of the family was there. Hitoshi seemed to be happily reminiscing old memories. Kai slowly patted Miaka to calm her before trying to feed her again. "How bad you think it will be?"

Hitoshi laughed. "I don't know. Takao and I used to hate each other!"

Takao's eye widened at this. He was still trying to make Makoto stop his tantrum. "What do you mean? I thought you were the greatest!"

Hitoshi looked sheepish and a bit sad. Sometimes he regretted things. "Yeah… I guess you were always cute like that…"

xxx

"They're both asleep." Takao slumped inside the warm bed covers. "Let's pray for some hours of sleep before they start crying." The dragon noticed that Kai was looking thoughtful. "What's wrong?" Kai seemed to wake up at the question.

Pulling Takao closer he held up his hand and softly kissed the golden ring around his finger. "I got a preposition this morning." The blunet turned to look his lover in the eye preparing all his energy to focus in what Kai was going to say. The Russian chuckled at his seriousness. "My company, err, our company" that got Takao to smile brightly. "has several representatives around the world as you know. The one in Russia isn't doing so well… They want me to go there and help."

"For how long?"

"Depends… Days, Months… Years. I can't predict how long it will take to straight them up." Takao was looking perfectly dejected. Kissing him comfortingly Kai continued. "I thought about refusing and staying here with you and the kids but… Look what happened today! And Japan has a hard time accepting homosexuality. Soon or later people will wonder…" Kai noticed how cute Takao was when he was confused. "Come with me! All the three of you!"

Surprise crossed the blunet's face. He breathed deeply, thinking. "The kids will grow away from their family and their home country!"

"We won't live there forever! And we can visit! Please… Takao, love… Come with me." Sighing in defeat, the Japanese boy nodded. It was for the best.

"Okay… But you're going to be the one to tell everyone (the girls) we will take their enjoyment away from them! And I don't want to be the one to talk with Hitoshi, either!" The russian shuddered. He may have reasons to fear for his future.

**!Owari!**

xxx

**A.N.: Now… I have to thank some people. **

**I thank everyone who got me in alerts or in favorite. Even if every time it happened my mail turned slow and overfilled. But that is my fault, I never clean it anyways! :P **

**1chucha2, Norweg91, Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, Yume to Akumu (it wasn't exactly as you imagined but I hope it was enough for you :D), PokiiCrazii7 and all the anonymous, I'm very thankfully for you reviews along the story. They really made me very happy. **

**I want to thank ChibiGirlx3 for being my first review ever! You never ended up adding something, but still, to me you are special. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you're doing fine. **

**Kiray Himawari, I specially thank you for being a constant reviewer. Every time I posted I was eager to see your review show up. Sometimes, it was what kept me going. So a special thanks and a hug to you. **

**And finally… to Kai H, I apologize. Yes… I know you would never be uke and that you love Max, but guess what! This is fanfiction! If I felt like it, I could write you in a pink tutu being all girly and stuff (shudders at the stuff). Don't get me wrong. Your review didn't insult me whatsoever, in fact it made my day. I laughed so hard I almost felt out of my chair. So… if you are still reading this (I bet you are. You had to, even if your review was from chapter 1, you knew things from ahead) I want you to know that I also thank you.**

**And… That's all folks! Bye!**


End file.
